TEACH ME
by Yeii-chan1997529
Summary: Sasuke se entera que su familia han traído una chica salvaje a vivir en su casa, ¿Cómo lo tomará? ¿ Estará de acuerdo con la decisión de su padres? A él no le importa que Itachi y sus amigos quieran algo con ella, entonces por que se molesta, cuando Shikamaru o Gaara la toman de la mano. o.o/ Enserio Sasuke no sentirá nada por la joven/ Un misterio que rodea a Hinata/CAPITULO 4 *.*
1. Chapter 1

Teache me

Capitulo 1

Cerca de las montañas, en un día de tormenta y de fuertes lluvias, un automóvil sonata negro, recorría la autopista. En el auto estaban tres pasajeros, uno quien era que el que conducía y en la parte de atrás una pequeña niña de siete años que yacía acostada en el asiento, tenia teñidas las mejillas y su cabeza sudaba en un día bochornoso y a lado de ella una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos a perlados, quien acariciaba la cabeza de la niña

-La fiebre sigue aumentando-. Decía la melodiosa voz de la mujer, quien con sus manos, sostenía un pequeño trapo húmedo.

-Tranquila, casi llegamos al pueblo-. El hombre que conducía, iba con rapidez e intentaba no perder el control debido a la calle mojada y resbalosa.

La pequeña niña abrió poco a poco sus deslumbrantes ojos, iguales a las de su madre y vio que ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Mamá-. Pronuncio la niña mientras dirigía su poca visibilidad a la mirada su madre, quien esta tenía una cara de preocupación y tristeza.

-Estarás bien, cariño ya casi ía la madre que poco se le cristalizaban los ojos-. Hiashi…

-Tranquila, solo…

-¡Cuidado!-. Interrumpió la mujer, al ver que un venado estaba posado en medio de la calle.

Hiashi al no querer lastimar el animal, giro con brusquedad el volante, perdiendo así el control del automóvil. Fuertes frenazos se escucharon al intentar parar el auto y salir ilesos de ese problema.

La mujer abrazo y protegió a la pequeña niña, al ver como poco a poco el carro se saldría de la autopista.

Solo el estruendo del choque fue opacado por un intenso relámpago, el auto sonata solo daba locuciones seguidas, dejando el coche destrozado por fuera y por dentro.

En tanto solo 5 minutos el carro se encontraba hecho añicos al ver descendido de una meseta. El hombre que se encontraba en el asiento principal, murió en el impacto y en el asiento trasera una mujer sangraba de la cabeza y tenía unas fuertes heridas en todo su cuerpo. En sus brazos protegía a la niña peliazul, quien esta tenía una herida en la frente. La pequeña abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio como la dama que tenía enfrente, respiraba entre cortado y se levantaba lentamente. La doncella abrió los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en la mejilla de su hija.

-Hi…Hina…ta…-. La mujer le dedico una cálida sonrisa y callo de lado para que la niña pudiese tener la fuerza de levantarse y salir de ese lugar. Mientras su conciencia poco a poco decaía, rezo por que su preciada niña viviera.

-"Por favor, has que sobreviva"-. Ese último deseo por la vida de su ser querido, fue escuchado.

**-**_Por haber arriesgado tu vida por un ser valioso y por no querer herir a uno de mis hijos, te concederé tu deseo, yo protegeré y lo cuidare como si fuera uno de mis hijos, así que puedes irte tranquila._

El venado que observo todo el accidente, se acerco hacia el auto y observo a la pequeña niña. Hizo un sonido y animales de los bosques salieron en ayuda; aves y mamíferos con un gran esfuerzo sacaron a la niña y se la llevaron en lo más profundo del bosque.

El venado hizo una inclinación a la pareja que yacía dentro del carro y se retiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12 años después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos, Kyu!-. Una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura, corría a toda prisa por los altos arboles. Detrás de ella la seguía un zorro de pelaje rojo-anaranjado.

_-¡Hinata, no debemos llegar tarde o sino Cerf nos regañara!-._decía el pequeño zorro, una vez que le dio alcance a la chica, quien observaba el alba ascender de las rocosas montañas.

Mientras los primeros rayos del sol salían, dejando ver la figura de la chica, sus ojos a perlados, el cabello azul oscuro y una piel blanca y tersa. Su bien formado cuerpo que era cubierto por una tela blanca rasgada que cubría el pecho y otra tela que tapaba de la ingle hasta la nalga, dejando ver su abdomen y su ombligo. En la parte de su cuello, posaba un collar con un diamante en forma de rombo.

-_¡HINATA!-. _Grito el pequeño zorro, al darse cuenta de que presencias extrañan se acercaban.

Hinata se estremeció también lo sintió, era una aura con intenciones malas, volteo hacia atrás, se estaba acercando.

-Kyu, escóndete-. Susurro con un tono leve.

El zorro se metió en una perforación de un árbol, junto con unas pequeñas ardillas. Mientras tanto Hinata ocultaba su presencia en los altos arboles, trepo más para ocultarse en las verdosas hojas. Poco a poco se escucharon murmullos, hasta convertirse en voces masculinas y una femenina.

-¡Rápido, antes que los guardabosques vengan!-. Grito la mujer femenina, que se encontraba a cinco arboles de donde se encontraba la ojiblanca. La mujer tenía el cabello café, al igual que los ojos, vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes, con unos pantalones militares y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Tenía un cinturón grueso con equipamiento de caza y en su mano izquierda llevaba una escopeta.

Detrás de ella le seguían tres hombres robustos, pero no estaban solos llevaban una jaula grande y dentro de él estaba un lobo negro, lo tenían amarrado de las patas y con un bozal en su hocico.

-"Pobrecito"-. Pensó al ver al pobre animalito y este se meneaba para encontrar escape, sin resultado alguno. -. "Tengo que ayudarlo"

Determinada miro ha donde se encontraba Kyu, quien ese ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado, ya que sabía muy bien lo que planeaba la ojiblanca. Hinata no le tomo importancia y seguiría con su decisión.

-_Maldición, no ve hacer caso_-. Dijo Kyu, quien pensaba en algo, su deber era mantener a salvo a la peliazul-. _Ustedes alerten a todos, Hinata tratara de salvar al lobo-._ Las ardillas que se encontraban en el mismo árbol que él, asintieron y se fueron.

Los hombres con sus berrinches, se detuvieron a descansar, la mujer los criticaba por ser tan débiles y entre ellos empezaron a discutir como niños.

Hinata aprovecho esta oportunidad y bajo del árbol con sumo silencio, se desplazo entre los árboles para buscar un material que le sirviera de ayuda, vio que estaban cerca del lago. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea. Se acerco a pauso cauteloso a la orilla del lago y con leve zumbido que hizo, despertaron unas luciérnagas semidormidas.

-Perdonen que las moleste, necesito su ayuda-. Las luciérnagas al ver la cara preocupada de Hinata, decidieron ayudarla.

Hinata se alarmo al ver como los arbusto se movían, tal vez los cazadores la había escuchado, pero se calmo al ver un pelaje rojo salir de ahí.

-Kyu, que se la última vez que me asustas así-. Dijo enfurecida.

-Perdón, vengo a ayudarte-. Dijo el zorro mientras se acercaba a lado de una inclinada Hinata, quien esta le sonrió y lo acaricio detrás del oreja.

Una vez que les explico el plan a las luciérnagas de una manera rápida y sencilla, se quito el collar del diamante y se las dio.

-Cuento con ustedes-. Dijo alegre la ojiblanca y corriendo salió disparada al lugar de los cazadores. Mientras se movía en el bosque a paso cauteloso, encontré un palo ancho y lo tomo para defenderse.

De una manera rápida, se encontraba detrás de los cazadores quienes se encontraban bebiendo agua y la mujer afilaba su cuchillo de una manera cruel y fría.

Uno hombre sin pelo y con ojos negros, se encontraban leyendo él mapa.

-No puedo creer que no lo encontremos-. Dijo enfurecido mientras arrugaba y rompía el mapa.

-Cálmese capitán, por lo menos encontramos un buen material-. Dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos cafés, quien este le dirigía una mirada fría al lobo negro.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-. Dijo el otro hombre robusto de cabello negro y ojos cafés, se puso de pie para ver mejor.

Los otros miraron en dirección y también se quedaron asombrados. Entre los arbusto se podía ver un brillo de color verde.

-Puede ser…

-¡ESMERALDAS!-. Grito el hombre de cabellos cafés, quien este se adelanto y corrió. Los otros le siguieron el paso. Mientras que la mujer se puso de pie. No podía creer que así de fácil se encontraran joyas.

Los hombres vieron como la luz se disipo, y de los arbustos salían luciérnagas de manera rápida.

La mujer estaba a punto de avanzar cuando alguien le da un golpe en la cabeza y cae aun consiente.

-¡HELGA!-. Grito el capitán al ver como uno de sus miembros caía, pero se quedo quieto al ver a la bella mujer, quien estaba inclinada desatando al lobo. Mostrando así una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hinata se asusto, pero continúo de una manera rápida. El lobo se puso de pie y miro a Hinata.

-_¡Hinata corre!-. _Grito Kyu, pero solo Hinata era capaz de escucharlo, los demás no.

El zorro le entrego el diamante a la peliazul y esta de manera rápido la tomo y salió corriendo junto con Kyu y el lobo

Helga se incorporo y miro como el zorro le entregaba el diamante a la ojiblanca. Reincorporándose agarro su escopeta y empezó a dispara una vez que Hinata se encontraba varios metros lejos.

-¡Capitán, ella tiene el diamante!-. Grito Helga, al ver como su odioso oficial, se quedo bobeado por la mujer Tarzan.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Grito el capitán enojado por haberse quedado quieto-. ¡Vayan, tráiganmela!

Disparaba la mujer incontrolablemente, mientras seguía a la ojiblanca. Después se les unió sus otros dos compañeros quienes no portaban arman al principio.

-¡Separémonos!-. Grito Hinata que corrió con todo la fuerza que le brindaban sus piernas.

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-. _Grito Kyu-. _Sabes que no puedo dejarte…_

Se escucho un disparo más, y este rozo el hombro derecho de Hinata-. ¡Ugh!-. Dijo Hinata quien estaba a punto de caer pero se sostuvo. El lobo solo se le quedaba viendo a esa niña que podía hablar con los animales.

_-_¡Solo hazlo!-. Grito Hinata, quien apretaba su hombro sangrante.

_-¡Yo la protegeré, vete y escóndete!-._ Hablo el lobo sin despegar la vista del frente. Hinata sonrió.

Kyu obedeció y se fue del lado este del bosque, Hinata corría casi al mismo paso del lobo.

-_¡Vamos a la catarata que esta al oeste, nos podremos ocultar ahí!-. _Dijo el lobo quien recibió una respuesta positiva de Hinata.

No estaban lejos de la catarata, ya casi habían perdido a los cazadores, cruzaron unos árboles y se detuvieron al ver la catarata y su profundidad.

-¡POR ALLA!-. Se escucho una voz masculina.

-¡Vete!-. Dijo Hinata al lobo quien la miro con una cara de duda-. Saltare…

-¡¿Qu…-. Iba interponerse el lobo pero Hinata ya había saltado-. ¡Corre!

Lobo no tenía otra opción y fue a ocultarse en una de las cuevas de las cataratas.-. "Que niña"

Hinata toco el agua fría y se escabullo entre ellas. Su hombro sangraba así que su nado era lento, dejo que la corriente se la llevara y la ayudara a refugiarse, conocía a la perfección el área que la rodeaba.

Los cazadores perdieron todo rastro de la mujer y se detuvieron a mitad del camino.

-¡Maldición!-. Grito Helga, estaba muy molesta por la golpiza que la había dado esa chiquilla salvaje.

Los otros dos respiraban para que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, mientras el capitán veía la ruta en la que se fue la bella chica.

-¿Cómo es que ella tiene el diamante?-. Pregunto Aoi, el hombre de cabellos cafés.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrarla-. Dijo el Capitan quien intentaba ver como idealizar un plan para atrapar aquella niña.

-Vámonos, de seguro los guardabosques escucharon los disparos-. Dijo Helga con su expresión de mujer calculadora.

-"Esa niña me las va a pagar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado de la montaña, el rio que transportaba el agua de las cataratas, conducía a una cabaña cerca de la carretera.

-Es hermoso-. Dijo la melodiosa voz de una mujer de cabellos negros.

-Mikoto vámonos-. Dijo un hombre quien ponía cajas en una camioneta 4X4. El hombre cerro la cajuela y se acerco a su amada esposa, la abrazo por la cintura.-. Vamos que no están esperando.

-Sí, solo veía el hermoso rio-. Dijo Mikoto quien se alegro por el abrazo que le dio su esposo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el rio, como una feliz pareja, Mikoto estaba tranquila por la paz que le daba ese lugar, una sonrisa de satisfacción se le formo en la cara, pero se disipo al ver un cuerpo flotante en el rio.

-¡Oh, por dios!-. Susurro, pensando que se trataría de un tronco o algo parecido.-. ¡Santo cielos!-. Grito al ver que se trataba de una chica que intentaba llegar a la orilla.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-. Dijo Fugaku, al ver como su esposa separaba el abrazo y se dirigía corriendo a la orilla del rio.

Hinata llego a la orilla con mucho esfuerzo, lo cual provoco que su hombro se lastimara y sangrara más de lo debido. No se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba en ese lugar, pero al escuchar un grito se alarmo y vio como una mujer de cabellos negros se acercaba más hacia ella. Por un momento le pareció a su madre, pero era diferente.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de su hombre se lo impidió y ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-. Pregunto Mikoto a la chica quien esta se hizo hacia atrás por miedo, jamás había estado tan cerca de un humano.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño-. Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa, quien dejo a Hinata con la ceja derecha alzada y temor en sus ojos.-. Déjame ver-. Dijo al ver como sangraba el hombre de la chica.

Hinata aun estaba en alerta y dejo que la mujer extraña revisara su hombro. Ya que tenía un aura tranquilizadora.

Fugaku se quedo a distancia, ya que se dio cuenta que la chica tenia pánico en sus ojos, un ligero movimiento podría alertarla.

Mikoto miro con horror la herida que tenía en el hombro-. "necesitaría unas puntadas".-. Pensó-. Tengo que llevarte a un hospital…

-"¿Llevarte? ¿Hospital?"-. Pensó Hinata alarmada, no sabía qué era eso.

-Tranquila, confía en mí-. Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa cálida. Hinata se quedo pasmada, sentía que alguien ya le había dicho eso, pero no lo recordaba.-Ven…-. La ayudo a ponerse de pie y al ver como ella no ponía resistencia la dirigió hacia la camioneta.

Fugaku miro la chica que sangraba y luego supo lo que planeaba su mujer.

Abrió la camioneta y Hinata dudo en entrar, pero al ver la sonrisa de la mujer se tranquilizo y se metió. Mikoto se subió con ella en la parte trasera, tomo una toalla y la coloco en el hombro de la chica, para después ponerle una manta morada encima para que se secara y se calentara.

-Cariño, llama a la casa y diles que le hablen a doctor Fausto-. Dijo Mikoto quien se encontraba de lado izquierdo de la chica. Fugaku asintió, se adentro a la camioneta, arranco y se dirigió a su ciudad.

La camioneta se dirigió hacia la carretera, para después irse en dirección a la ciudad de Konoha. Hinata miro con tristeza como se alejaba de su bosque, tal vez cometió un error, pero al ver la mirada de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, la miraba con cariño, se sintió protegida.

-_Se la han llevado-. _Dijo Kyu al ver como una pareja se había llevado a Hinata.

-_Eso es lo mejor-. _Se acerco el venado un poco más viejo de lo que era antes-. _La buscan los cazadores por el diamante, allí estará protegida._

Kyu miro con tristeza el camino donde se había ido la peliazul, pero sabía que Cerf tenía razón.

-_No te preocupes, esta sería una buena oportunidad para que le enseñen a Hinata a vivir como una humana normal, nuestra misión de enseñarle el significado de la vida a finalizado._

Eran las 10:48 de la mañana, después de un largo viaje rodeando la montaña para llegar a la ciudad de Konoha, pasaron varias avenidas y calles, había demasiada gente en cada lugar que ellos recorrían, Hinata se estremeció más y su miedo aumentaba, no estaba acostumbrada para eso, no tenia recuerdos después del accidente, salvo una imagen borrosa de sus sueños, una mujer que pronunciaban su nombre.

Después de dar una vuelta en un esquina, entraron en una cuadra, pasando cuatro casas grandes y hermosas, Fugaku estaciono la camioneta en una casa grande de color blanca, tenía dos pisos y alrededor césped y arboles que lo hacían ver más tranquila.

-Ven-. Dijo Mikoto al abrir la puerta y salir, le extendió la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a bajar. Una vez en la entrada, una mujer corpulenta de cabellos anaranjados los recibió con una gran sonrisa, pero este cambio al ver a la joven que trían, su mirada se torno llena de preocupación y dudas.

-Nana, ya llego Fausto-. Dijo Fugaku a la ama de llaves que se encontraba sorprendida.

-Llegara en cualquier momento, señor-. Dijo la sirvienta, una vez reaccionando de su impresión.

-Hola Kalitza, me ayudas-. Dijo Mikoto al ver cómo, la joven estaba por darle un desmayo por la pérdida de sangre.

-Claro señora-. Corrió la nana en auxilio de su patrona.

-No le toques el hombro derecho, está lastimado-. Dijo Mikoto, quien sostenía a la ojiblanca de la cintura.

La nana Kalitza se puso de lado derecho de Hinata y al igual que su patrona la tomo de la cintura para darle soporte.

Fugaku entro y acomodo los sillones para que recostaran a la joven. Mikoto sonrió ante el acto de su esposo y coloco a la joven.

Por fuera de la casa se escucho el sonido del motor de un carro.

-Ya llego-. Dijo contenta la nana al ver como el doctor bajaba del auto con su esposa.

Fausto entro y al ver a la joven ensangrentada, se acerco a paso apresurado.

-Eliza prepárame agua caliente y vendas-. Ordeno Fausto, un hombre rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules acompañado con unas ojeras, pero que lo hacían ver atractivo.

-Sí, Fausto-. Contesto Eliza, una hermosa mujer esbelta de cabellos rubios y ojos morados.

-Traeré el agua caliente-. Dijo la nana, mientras corría como la luz hacia la cocina y volvía de igual manera con un cazo de agua caliente.

Eliza saco las vendas del maletín de su esposo. Una vez todo listo, Fausto se acerco hacia la joven y esta la miro de una manera desconfiada. Eliza vio el miedo de la chica y se acerco detrás del sillón.

-Tranquila, pequeña… Eliza con una voz suave, Hinata se tranquilizo y se dejo revisar.

Fausto limpiaba la herida con agua caliente, poco a poco la ojiblanca se tranquila. Una vez limpia todos pudieron ver como había perdido un poco de su piel y de su carne. Era como una grieta de 5 cm en su hombro.

-¿Dónde la encontraron?-. Pregunto Fausto, quería ver si sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

-En las montañas de Jinsei, estaba en el rio…-. Mikoto no sabía cómo explicarle, pues al ver la herida que tenia se quedo sorprendida.

-En ese lugar está prohibida la caza de los animales, ya que se consideran sagrados para la vida de la naturaleza-. Decía Fausto con una cara de enojo.

-Eso ya lo sabemos por...-. Iba a continuar Fugaku pero entendió la indirecta de Fausto.

-A esta niña le dispararon-. Dijo Fausto a Mikoto y a Kalitza que no entendieron. La pelinegra se tapo la boca con su mano derecha, tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a quienes intentaron matar a la pobre joven.

-Kalitza, prepárale el baño, tiene que estar limpia para cuando cerremos la herida-. Dijo Eliza, mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de la joven.

La nana asintió y se dirigió a uno de las recamaras del fondo de un pasillo lateral derecho de la casa. Eliza tomo a Hinata con cuidado y siguió a la nana.

-También hay que prepararle una comida balanceada, para que recupere la sangre perdida-. Dijo Fausto quitándose los guantes látex de sus manos.

Mikoto asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. En la sala solo quedaron Fugaku y Fausto, el rubio se sentó en el sillón donde antes se encontraba la joven.

-No puedo creerlo-. Dijo Fugaku con la mirada agachada-. Fausto ¿Crees que ya esté pasando?

Fausto se quedo mirando hacia el piso como si la respuesta estuviera en el suelo-. Tú sabes que solo es una leyenda.

-Solo sé que la niña sabe algo que nosotros no-. Dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de Fausto.

Del otro lado de la cocina se encontraba Mikoto sacando unos sartenes y en eso entra la nana-. Señora déjemelo a mí.

-Si mejor, yo le ayudare a Eliza a bañarla-. Dijo Mikoto, mientras salía de la cocina, se fue al pasillo y entro al cuarto de baño. Vio como Hinata se quitaba los trapos viejos, dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, Eliza la metió a la tina y vio que tenía algo en la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunto Eliza a la ojiblanca y esta solo oculto más lo que traia.-. Tranquila no voy a quitártelo…

Hinata sintió la presencia de Eliza y vio que tenía un aura calmada y pura. Mikoto se acerco y se sentó a lado de ella, empezó a mojarle la espalda con agua caliente.

La ojiblanca vio que se encontraba en un lugar seguro, les mostro el diamante en forma de rombo. Eliza y Mikoto se miraron, entonces eso era lo que buscaban los cazadores.

-Es hermoso y eso te pertenece, así que cuídalo mucho-. Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa y eso hizo que Hinata se le soltara una pequeña sonrisa. Durante unos minutos ambas se pusieron a bañarla, le quitaron el lodo de de su cuerpo, tallaron su cabello y al final la secaron.

-Señorita, le traje la ropa que me pidió-. Dijo la nana quien abrió la puerta y le paso la ropa a Mikoto.

-Gracias Kalitza-. Dijo la pelinegra recibiendo la ropa.

Después de un rato le pusieron la ropa a Hinata, era una blusa negra de tirantes para que no se lastimara el hombro y un short negro de encajes que le llegaba cinco cm arriba de la rodilla.

-Hinata me permites tu diamante-. Dijo Mikoto, la ojiblanca le extendió la joya.

Mikoto saco una cadenita plateada de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo adentro al agujero que tenía el diamante.-. Mira ya esta…

Hinata se asombro y lo tomo para ponérselo, Eliza le ayudo a abrocharlo para que no hiciera esfuerzo en su hombro.

En la sala Fausto tomaba un sorbo de té, que le había ofrecido Kalitza-. Aquí viene-. Dijo al escuchar murmullos femeninos acercándose.

Hinata se sentó en el sofá de nuevo y vio como el doctor preparaba una aguja y un hilo especial, la ojiblanca al verlo hizo un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Bien, quiero que te quedes quieta-. Dijo Eliza, quien le puso una inyección con anestesia en el hombro lastimado-. Buena niña…

Fausto espero unos minutos y se acerco a ella-. Te duele… mientras le pellizcaba el brazo. Hinata negó-. Bien…

Fausto comenzó a puntear la parte separada, después de unos minutos corto el hilo y lo amarro-. Eliza vendas-. El rubio recibió las vendas de su esposa y empezó a darle giro en su hombro, después dejo que Eliza continuara ya que tenían que quitarle la blusa. Fausto y Fugaku estaba contra la pared.

-Termine-. Dijo Eliza mientras le daban una paleta a la joven como si se tratase de una niña. Hinata lo acepto pero no sabía que era.

-Se abre-. Dijo Kalitza-. Te lo metes en la boca y empieza a saborear-. Continuo al ver como la peliazul le hacía caso y se emociono por la sensación que recibió al chuparlo.

-Bien por ahora ya pasamos lo más grave solo falta su estado emocional-. Dijo Fausto al ver como la chica no sabía que era la paleta.-. Eliza, te lo encargo.

Eliza asintió y se sentó lado de ella-. ¿Sabes hablar?-. Pregunto, mientras la tomaba de las manos en señal de apoyo.

Hinata asintió

-Me llamo Eliza y el es mi esposo Johann Fausto. Ella es Mikoto y su esposo Fugaku Uchiha y la que está ahí es Kalitza-. Menciona a cada uno, mientras los señalaba con su dedo índice..

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hi…Hinata-. Balbuceo.

-¿Y tu apellido?

-¿Qué es apellido?-. Pregunto Hinata con una ceja alzada.

Eliza miro a Fausto y este le dijo que continuara.

-Es el nombre de tu familia, que hace que distingas de una persona.

Hinata negó, no sabía nada de eso.

-¿Vives en la montañas Jinsei?-. Pregunto de nuevo.

Hinata asintió alegre, cosa que le pareció tierno a Fugaku

-¿Vivías con alguien?

Hinata asintió

-¿Con quién?

-C…Con los animales del bosque, ellos me cuidaron desde que era niña.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Desde hace 12 años.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Hinatas se quedo pensativa, jamás le había importado se edad, según su memoria tenía 7 años, cuando conoció a Cerf, pero antes de eso…

-19-. Contesto Hinata mientras se tocaba la cabeza, sentía pulsaciones.

-¿Tienes padres?-. Dijo Eliza al ver como se ponía pálida.

-No…No me acuerdo-. Dijo con una cara preocupada.

Eliza le acaricio la mejilla-. Eres una buena niña

Después de un rato Fausto y Eliza se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha.

-Es probable que sufrió un accidente e hizo que perdiera la memoria de su infancia, si estuvo así por 12 años, quiere decir que fue una amnesia permanente, también que ha vivido por su cuenta estos últimos años en un bosque, sin saber cosa básicas. Si la van a cuidar yo les sugiero que le empiecen a enseñar todo lo que se ha perdido. Como bañarse, vestirse e incluso comer, para que ella empiece a tener una vida normal, volveré en una semana para checar la herida, hagan lo posible para que no lo esfuerce mucho.

-Muchas gracias Fausto, Eliza, fueron de gran ayuda-. Dijo Fugaku y a su lado se encontraba Mikoto.

-Fue un placer, cualquier duda o problema que tenga, llámenme-. Dijo Fausto como ultimo para después retirarse con su esposa Eliza.

Ya eran las 3:15 de la tarde, Hinata se encontraba sentada en el sillón, jugando con peluche de gatito que le dio Kalitza.

-Sasuke está por llegar-. Dijo Mikoto quien miraba el reloj de su mano izquierda.-. Saldré a la plaza para cómprale algo de ropa a Hinata.

-Quieres que te lleve-. Dijo Fugaku al ver como su esposa con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil.

-Vamos-. Dijo mientras abría la puerta-. ¡Kalitza!-. Grito Mikoto.

-Sí, señora-. Dijo la nana que salía de la cocina con una bandeja de comida para Hinata.

-Saldremos a comprarle ropa a Hinata, cuídala y si llegan mis hijos….-. Se quedo pensando-. Que no la molesten tanto.

-Sí, señora cuídese-. Dijo la nana entendiendo que los hermanos se llevarían tremenda sorpresa.

Unas vez que los patrones se fueran, Kalitza le enseñaba a comer a Hinata, le había preparado un sándwich con pan integral y unas cuantas verduras, pico una manzana y preparo un jugo de naranja.

Hinata miro con alegría el plato que le sirvió, y empezó a comer.

-¿Quieres ver televisión?-. Dijo la nana, mientras prendía la televisión, le enseño el control a Hinata y le explico sus botones-. Este es para subirle el volumen, este para bajarle, este para cambiarle-. Le dio el control a la peliazul para que viera cómo funcionaba. Kalitza se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para asear un poco.

Hinata dejo el sándwich semicomido en el plato y empezó a cambiarle, se emociono al ver como había diferentes escenas, pero una llamo su atención era en el canal de Discovery Channel, un programa de leones, le dejo ahí y empezó a comer de nuevo mientras veía la tele, le entendía muy poco, pero admiraba la belleza de los leones.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse, y entro un joven de ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. Vestía una camisa azul de cuadros abierta y debajo lleva otra de color blanca de manga corta con unos jeans y zapatos negros.

-¡Ya llegue!-. Dijo Itachi pasando como si nada en la sala, hecho una ojeada y vio a la chica, siguió su camino pero se detuvo al instante, retrocedió algunos pasos, para ver de nuevo lo que creyó no haber visto. Una chica.

Hinata se estremeció ante la mira del chico.

-Lo siento me equivoque de casa-. Dijo mientras se disponía para salir de nuevo.

-¡Ah! joven Itachi que bueno que llego-. Dijo Kalitza al salir de la cocina.

-Nana-. Dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-Si dígame-. Dijo la nana sonriente, ya que sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-Hay una chica hermosa sentada en nuestra sala-. Dijo Itachi, esperando que se tratara de una broma.

-Lo sé-. Dijo la nana quien quería reírse por la actitud del joven.

-Que bien

…

Hinata estaba alerta, pero a la vez se divertía por la actitud que tomo el muchacho.

-Se llama Hinata, si quiere saber más, sus padres le contarán lo sucedido-. Dijo la nana al ver como Itachi se quedaba como piedra-. Hinata, él es uno de los hijos de Mikoto, el es Uchiha Itachi-. Presento Kalitza.

- ¿Y mis papas?-. Dijo Itachi, ya que quería saber lo sucedido.

-Fueron de compras, si me disculpa-. Dijo Kalitza mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina, volteo y le giño un ojo a Hinata, y esta sonrió pero no sabía que significaba eso.

Itachi se acerco a ella y esta enseguida se alerto y se puso en cuclillas para hacerse para atrás. Itachi vio la herida de su hombro.

-Tranquila, no te hare nada-. No sabía por qué razón dijo eso, pero algo le dijo que ella tenía miedo, miedo a él.

-Señor Itachi, tiene hambre-. Dijo la nana quien se asomaba por la cocina.

-Sí y mucha-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina con su nana.

Hinata al ver como el hombre entraba en la cocina, decidió volver a ver la televisión, tomo el control y le cambio hasta toparse con otro canal que le llamo la atención esta vez era la película de Rápidos y Furiosos sin control. Le dejo ahí y retomo a comer su casi finalizado sándwich.

-¿Le dispararon?-. Dijo Itachi enojado, al preguntarle que hacia ella aquí.

-Sus padres la encontraron en la montaña Jinsei-. Dijo la nana mientras lavaba los platos.

Itachi se le quedo viendo a la joven, mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich. Salió para darle compañía quería conocerla y aparte ver la película era su favorita.

Hinata se le quedo viendo a la tele como si fuera una niña, estaba de rodillas y abraza una almohada negra con destellos dorados.

-Hola-. Dijo Itachi, que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. Hinata se asusto y dio un brinquito hacia delante-. Perdón no quise asustarte, te importa si me siento-. Dijo apuntando al suelo

Se sentó a lado de ella, Hinata se acomodo en su lugar de nuevo, miraba a Itachi como si fuere un bichito extraño. Itachi le sonrió, ya que vio que tenía migajas de comida en su boca. Tomo una servilleta de la mesa donde se encontraba el plato de la ojiblanca.

-Toma, límpiate-. Le extendió la servilleta, pero ella no entendió-. Mira se hace así…-. Se puso de rodillas y le limpio la boca en una pasada. Hinata se le quedo viendo, pero después un fuerte ruido que salió de la tele y ambos voltearon embobados. Así estuvieron por un gran rato viendo la película. Itachi le agrado la compañía de la joven y Hinata seguía vendo de reojo al chico que se encontraba a su lado en el suelo.

-¡Espérame, idiota!-. Se escucho una voz reconocible para Itachi, fuera de su casa.

-Sasuke llego-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa de diversión se moría por saber cómo reaccionaría su hermano menor. Se puso de pie-. Ahora vuelvo-. Le dijo a la ojiblanca.

-Nana vamos-. Itachi tomo a Kalitza de la mano y se escondieron en la cocina quería saber la reacción del azabache.

-"Sasuke"-. Pensó la peliazul.

La puerta de abrió de nuevo dejando que entrara otro miembro de la familia, esta vez entraron dos chicos, el primero que entro era un chico de piel clara que tiene ojos y pelo negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda con flequillo. Y detrás de él un rubio de cabello alborotado, bigotes pequeños en sus mejillas y ojos azules claros. Ambos tenían el uniforme de su preparatoria, que era una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul marino.

-Entraron los dos y lo primero que vieron fue a la chica sentada de rodillas en su sofá, viendo la tele. Ella les dirigió también la mirada con sus ojos a perlados, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke.

-Perdona nos equivocamos de casa-. Dijo el azabache, quien estaba a punto de darse la vuelta junto con su amigo embobado.

Se escucho una risa que provenía de la cocina y de ahí salió Itachi con una carcajada.

-Itachi, cuanta veces te he dicho que cuando traigas a una de tus aventuras a la casa…-. Iba continuar pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Disculpa hermano pero ella no es mi invitada, aunque quisiera-. Dijo Itachi, mientras su nana le mandaba una cara de reproche.

-Sasuke que bueno que llegas-. Dijo su mamá al ver que su niño estaba en la entrada con su mejor amigo-. Hola Naruto.

-Hola-. Dijo saludo un alegre Naruto.

-Mama, hay una chica usurpando el sillón y la televisión-. Dijo más frio Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no sea grosero, ella es nuestra invitada-. Dijo Mikoto con los brazos cruzados-. Mejor ayúdale a tu papá a sacar unas bolsas de la camioneta.

-Le ayudo señor-. Dijo Naruto adelantándose, quien este recibió un "Gracias" por parte de su padre.

-Se llama Hinata y se quedara a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo-. Dijo Mikoto a su hijo, quien lo miro con un cara de asombro.

Hinata se alegro de la mujer que la había traído, llego sana y salva, pero su alegría se esfumo al ver como Sasuke le miraba de una manera fría.

Sasuke no le agradaban la compañía de mujeres debido a su club de fans que tenían en la prepa, pensó que sería como una de ellas, lo acosaría y esas cosa que tanto le molestaban. (Así que no piensen mal.(

Ambos se miraron con cara de alerta, algo les decía que sería un tormento vivir juntos.

-Hinata, mira lo que te trajimos-. Dijo Mikoto emocionada mientras entraba, junto con sus esposo que tenía cinco cajas y tres bolsas, detrás del esta Naruto con 8 bolsas y una caja de color morado.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a la nueva invitada, le parecía extraña, ya que se asusto cuando su mamá corrió hacia ella.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke no seas tan mezquino!-. Dijo un alegre rubio, quien mantenía la vista en la chica.-. Creo que mejor me voy, tú y tus padres tienen que charlar.

Naruto tomo su mochila negra con naranja y salió disparado a la calle con un "Te veo el lunes, para que me cuentes todo". El azabache se despidió de su tonto y fiel amigo, para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y bien?-. Dijo Sasuke quien se acercaba a la sala, donde se encontraba su padre estirándose y a su madre quien hacer hablar a Hinata.

-Kalitza, lleva a Hinata al cuarto de Sasuke-. Dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa, pero para Sasuke fue como una patada en la espalda.

¡¿Qué?!-. Grito Sasuke-. ¡¿Y por qué el mío?!

-El cuarto de huésped está lleno de polvo y cajas-. Dijo su madre quien se acercaba a acariciarle la cabeza a su hijo berrinchudo-. Solo será por un día, mañana se hará una limpieza-. Le sonrio

Sasuke no soportaba que lo chantajearan, pero nunca le podía decir que no a su madre, eso hizo que ladeara la cabeza.

Kalitza se llevo a Hinata al cuarto del azabache, dejando así solos a la familia Uchiha. Hinata se sentó en la cama matrimonial, acaricio las suaves cobijas, era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación.

-Se te ofrece algo, mi niña-. Dijo la nana, mientras veía como Hinata observaba como el cuarto del amo Sasuke.

Hinata negó

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? la nana, muy insegura de dejar sola a la joven.

Hinata volvió a negar y miro a la nana con mucha ternura-. Gr…Gracias-. Dijo tartamudeando, hablar con otros humanos se le hacia un poco difícil.

Kalitza salió de cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraban sus patrones.

Hinata se levanto de la cama que se encontraba esquinada a la pared izquierda y empezó a observar la grande habitación de color azul, tenía una gran ventana con cortinas de color negro, enfrente de la cama estaba un escritorio, con unos cuantos papeles y lápices, a lado del escritorio estaba un gran closet y enfrente una puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño.

Hinata se acerco al escritorio y con sus dedos largos y blancos empezó a tocar los objetos. Tomo un libro que estaba en la repisa y lo abrió, le pareció algo aburrido así que lo dejo donde antes se encontraba. Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y saco una foto donde se encontraba, el chico de cabellos negros con una cara de pocos amigos, a su lado izquierdo estaba el rubio quien hacia una señal de amor y paz y del lado contrario estaba una pelirosa que sujetaba el brazo del azabache con mucho cariño.

-Que no te enseñaron a no tocar lo que no es tuyo-. Se escucho en la entrada de la puerta, Hinata se asusto y dejo caer la foto. Hizo pasos hacia atrás, por si necesitaba huir.

-Ya me contaron tu situación-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-. Pero sabes no la creí…-. La miro con unos ojos fríos-. Voy a descubrir cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones.

Sasuke saco unas ropas del closet y se fue dando un fuerte portazo. Hinata se quedo viendo el piso con una cara de tristeza-. Con razón no me dejaban acercarme a las personas-. Susurro, mientras que una lágrima caía de sus mejillas.

Cuando anocheció la madre de los azabaches, fue a la habitación donde se encontraba la ojiblanca, la acomodo en la cama y le dio las buenas noches. Hinata cansada se quedo dormida plácidamente, pero no fue por mucho ya que el sueño de la mujer que lloraba y susurraba su nombre, lo tuvo y se despertó agitada, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Se paro y vio como la luna daba su resplandor en la gran habitación, abrió la ventana y dejo que el viento tocara su rostro, al ver el árbol frondoso que tenía en frente, le recordó su hogar en el bosque.

-¡_AYUDA!_-. Se escucho a lo lejos, Hinata pensó que trataba de una ilusión.-. _¡Ayúdenme!-. _Se escucho una vez más y más fuerte.

Hinata volteo para todos los lados y vio como un pajarito azul, estaba aleteando con mucha dificultad en el cielo.

-¡Por aquí!-. Dijo Hinata al ver como el pajarito perdía el vuelo, se subió a la ventana y se estiro para que el pajarito aterrizara en su mano derecha. Ocasionando que un chico de cabellos negros y revueltos se despertara de su letargo sueño.

_-¡Acaso… m…me hablaste a mí!-._ Dijo agitado el pajarito, o más bien pajarita.

Hinata sonrió por la impresión de la pajarita-. Sí, soy Hinata y puedo hablar con los animales. ¿Y tú, que pasó?-. Dijo mientras bajaba de la ventana.

-_Soy Amelia, unos niños me arrojaron una piedra y lastimaron mi ala_-. Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en las manos de Hinata.

-Pobrecita, tranquila yo te voy a curar-. Dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Según ella, había visto la caja con sus vendajes y medicamentos de su herida, que había dejado el Doctor Fausto en una de las mesillas enfrente de la sala.

Abrió la puerta para no despertar a nadie y menos a ese chico que le daba tanto miedo. Al ver que no había nadie bajo las escaleras sin saber que un azabache la espiaba.

-"Te atrape"-. Pensó Sasuke, al oír como la chica habla con alguien y ver como descendía hacia la sala, de seguro vio algo de valor y lo robaría.

-Itachi, Itachi despierta-. Susurro Sasuke para que no fuera el único testigo de un posible robo. Pero el hermano mayor estaba bien dormido que ni siquiera le tomo importancia.-. Tsk, idiota…

Sasuke salió de la habitación y bajo con mucho cuidado para ver que tramaba la ojiblanca.

-Lo encontré-. Se escucho muy leve pero el azabache lo oyó fuerte y claro. Hinata se adentro a la cocina y con mucha esfuerzo encontró el botón de la luz y la encendió, se puso cerca del fregadero y se puso de rodillas dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cocina. Cosa que Sasuke aprovecho para ver mejor.

-"¿Qué rayos hacia en la cocina?"-. Pensó-. "No hay nada de valor ahí"

Hinata había tomado un pedazo de papel que se encontraba ahí, lo doblo y deposito al ave.

-Déjame ver-. Dijo mientras revisaba el ala de Amelia.

-Vaya no pensé que tu primer robo fuera en la cocina…-. Hinata se asusto y volteo para ver al que menos deseaba ver-. …Que planeas robarte un sartén.

Hinata lo miro con enojo, cosa que sorprendió al azabache, rodo los ojos y volvió sus atención hacia Amelia.

-"Acaso me ignoro"-. Pensó enojado Sasuke, se acerco muy molesto y tiro del hombro derecho de Hinata, un acto en la cual se arrepentimiento. Vio al pájaro lastimado y dio unos pasos atrás.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor por el tirón, pero aun así no despego la vista. Sasuke se sintió culpable, se sentía un estúpido. Se acerco y se puso en cuclillas a lado de la peliazul

-_¿Es tu hermano?-. _Pregunto Amelia, por las cosas crueles que le dijo.

Hinata negó y abrió la boca-. Solo es…

-Perdón…-. Susurro solo para que Hinata lo escuchara-. No sabía…

Hinata veía la triste y culpable mirada del azabache, cosa que le partió el corazón. Levanto su mano derecha y la coloco en la mejilla de Sasuke.

-No fue nada-. Dijo con una voz delicada, mientras que su boca formaba una tierna y suave sonrisa.

Sasuke se quedo pasmado por la reacción de la chica, sintió una electricidad en el roce de su mejilla, mientras su corazón latía con rapidez.

-Tienes algo…-. Dijo Hinata mientras quitaba su mano de la mejilla del azabache.

-¿Eh?-. Reacciono Sasuke, y entendió lo que quería decir la peliazul-. Así…déjame ver…

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, después de unos segundos Sasuke trajo una manta verde, se arrodillo y abrió una de las puertas de la alacena, saco un canasta.

-Ponlo aquí-. Dijo mientras le extendía la canasta con la mantita dentro de ella.

Hinata deposito Amelia en la canasta con sumo cuidado, con solo ver a Eliza vendarla, aprendió. He hizo lo mismo con la pajarita.

-_"Muchas gracias Hinata… y a él"-. _Dijo Amelia mientras se acomodaba en la canasta.

Hinata miro a Sasuke con mucha tranquilidad, después de todo supo que él no era del todo malo.

-Gracias U…Uchiha-. Dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa, volteo hacia la pajarita para acaríciala. Sasuke se le quedo viendo, he hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la ternura de la joven.

-Sasuke

-¡¿Eh?!

-Dime Sasuke-. Dijo mientras miraba de lado, como si fuera a encontrar algo que le llamara la atención, ya que solo estaba la blanca pared-. Y…perdóname por las cosas…que te he dicho.

Sasuke fijo su mirada en el hombro y vio que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, cosa que lo hizo sentirse más culpable.

-S…Sasuke…amigo-. Dijo Hinata mientras tomaba la canasta y se ponía de pie cosa que imito el azabache.

-Amigo ¿verdad?-. Dijo con una sonrisa y con unos ojos de paz absoluta

Sasuke sonrió-. Si, amigos…

"Solo es un amigo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Sera verdad? XD

Pues aquí les dejo mi segundo proyecto, espero que haya sido de su agrado, Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y esperón con ansias su comentarios que me motivaran a continuar esta historia.

Alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia háganmela ver. ¡COMENTEN!

Yeiii-chan n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Jojojojojo Hola a todos, me encanto saber que les gusto la historia :3, pues hay disculpen la demora mas explicación cuando termine el capitulo.

Pues no aguante las ansias….A LEER!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Teach me

Capitulo 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cierta habitación de la gran casa, los fuertes rayos de sol entraban por la gran ventana haciendo que un chico de cabellos de azabache se removiera en el suelo. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, y pestaño varias veces para recobrar la visión de donde se encontraba, se reincorporo pero aun sentado llevo su mano izquierda a la cabeza para darse un ligero masaje en el cuello, no acostumbraba a dormir en el frio piso.

-Esta no es mi habitación…-. Se dijo a sí mismo, al ver que se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano, empanzaba a recordar todo; recordó como había terminado acostándose en el suelo, se reusó a dormir en la misma cama de Itachi de solo pensarlo se le erizo la piel como gallina y sintió un enorme asco. Después recordó más o mejor dicho a cierta persona que acababa de conocer.

-Amigos…-. Susurro al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de la peliazul, ahora que había hecho las pase con ella, como unos buenos niños. Tomo su celular azul que se encontraba a lado de su almohada, quería saber qué hora era, oprimió un botón y la pantalla se ilumino dejando ver la hora, eran las 12:34. Después de lo que paso en la madrugada con la chica, el ave y su tregua de amistad, pues no le sorprendió la hora que se había despertado.

Dejo de pensar en eso y se pudo de pie, se estiro un poco mientras caminaba hacia la salida del cuarto. Una vez que se encontraba en el pasillo, escucho voces en el piso de abajo deduciendo que era su madre con la nueva invitada; ¿cómo?, pues muy sencillo, Itachi se fue a trabajar en el restaurante Akatsuki y Fugaku se encontraba trabajando. Era sábado así que trataría de disfrutarlo como se debe.

Entro a su habitación, tomo unas prendas y se metió a bañar. El agua fría le caería bien en esta época de verano. Después de unos largos minutos salió del baño y se vistió portando una camiseta blanca con un pantalón bermuda de color negro, se coloco sus tenis vans de color negro con blanco. Salió de la habitación, después de haber dormido como un bebe, le empezó a gruñir la pansa.

-Mira nada más quien decidió bajar-. Dijo alegre la madre de Sasuke, al ver como su niño ya se encontraba despierto y limpiecito. Mikoto se encontraba sentada junto con Hinata, ambas estaba viendo unas revistas de costuras, de manualidades, de paisajes o ciudades. Algo que de seguro a Hinata le impresiono con solo ver la portada.

-Hola mamá…-. Saludo, para después mirar a la ojiblanca, quien esta lo miraba con una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Vestía una blusa celeste larga que le llagaba por encima de las rodillas, portaba un short de mezclilla con unas balerinas de cuadros de color negro y azul.

-Tu comida está en la cocina-. Señalo su madre mientras le pasaba a Hinata una de las revistas de costuras que hace poco sostenía con sus manos. La peliazul la tomo mientras hojeaba y admiraba lo que contenía. Sasuke sonrió por el acto, esa niña sí que se perdió muchas cosas, se pregunto si sabría leer.

Sasuke se comió el rico y placentero estofado de que le hizo su madre, el comedor se encontraba fuera de la cocina, enfrente de la sala. Hace poco su mama bajo muy arreglada y eso le trajo un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno Sasuke ya me voy-. Dijo Mikoto mientras toma su bolso de color negro y adentraba cosa de importancia y de utilidad.

-"Lo sabía"-. Pensó al ver como su madre se ponía unos tacones de color plateado con piedras alrededor del la correa.

-Tu padre tendrá una reunión con unos empresarios extranjeros, por el éxito de un trabajo que hicieron o algo así…-. Dijo mientras se acercaba con elegancia a la puerta.

-Pero mama…-. Dijo preocupado al ver que tenía que cuidar a Hinata.

-Sasuke será por un rato, Itachi regresara temprano-. Dijo Mikoto al notar la preocupación del azabache.-. Estarás bien, solo cuídala-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a la limosina que la esperaba en la entrada de su casa.

-Y no la hagas llorar-. Dijo levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, en señal de advertencia para el pobre del azabache.

El azabache se despidió de su madre y suspiro pesadamente, no sabía cómo tratar a la chica apenas se conocían. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió no ver a Hinata en el sofá, si hace poco se encontraba ahí. Volteo para todos lados y no había rastro de ella, si que parecía un felino no se dio cuenta cuando abandono la sala.

-_Hinata gracias por ayudarme_-. Dijo la pajarita quien estaba posada en las manos de Hinata.

-No hay de que, yo te ayudare a elevar tus alas-. Dijo Hinata mientras se subía a la ventana con Amelia-. Seré como tu autopista de salida-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sostenía en una de las orilla de la ventana.

-. Ponte en posición y quiero que escuches lo que te diga-. Dijo mientras elevaba su mano derecha con Amelia en ella.

-_Sí, estoy lista-. _Dijo Amelia mientras se acomodaba para salir volando.

-Extienden tus alas poco a siguió las instrucciones de Hinata-. Deja que sientan el cálido viento y empieza a aletear al pasito.

Amelia agito las alas de arriba abajo y poco se empezaba a elevar de la mano de Hinata.

-Bien lo estas logrando-. Dijo feliz Hinata, mientras veía como Amelia se elevaba más y más.

Sasuke subió las escaleras, ya que le pareció escuchar voces en cierto cuarto, se asomo y vio a Hinata sobre la ventana, se quedo pasmado en la puerta, al ver como el viendo jugaba con los cabellos azulados de la ojiblanca, de cómo sus ojos a perlados resplandecían mas por la luz del día.

Amelia estaba a unos metros alejados de Hinata, sintió que necesitaba un empujoncito más para que el viento la ayudara a volar en los cielos. La ojiblanca se dio cuenta, ya que vio como la pajarita perdía altura de lo que debía. Hinata se alzo más para darle un mayor lanzamiento hacia arriba.

-¡Te vas a caer!-. Grito Sasuke al ver como Hinata se retiraba del borde de la ventana. Los dedos de Hinata tocaron las patitas de Amelia y la empujo hacia arriba, mientras sentía que era jalada hacia atrás.

-¡_GRACIAS!-._dijo Amelia mientras volaba en el claro cielo azulado.

Sintió un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura que la jalaba hacia dentro, al momento que descendía fue cargada por unos fuertes brazos; por el impulso Sasuke giro con ella como si se tratase de una pareja de casados. Hinata miro sonriente al azabache quien este la miraba con una cara curiosa.

-Te gusta-. Dijo Sasuke una vez que se paro y se puso firme. Hinata asintió alegremente, para ella fue como columpiarse.

- Otra vez-. Dijo Hinata quien miraba a Sasuke con diversión. Y eso fue como un cosquilleo para el azabache. El nunca haría eso por diversión, pero había excepciones.

- Pues aquí voy-. El azabache hizo una sonrisa de lado y agarro y contrajo el cuerpo de Hinata con el suyo para sostenerla más fuerte, esto provoco que la ojiblanca posara una de sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

-¡Sujétate!-. Grito y empezó a girar con ella, Hinata cerró los ojos y empezó a reír, era la primera vez que reía y eso cautivo el corazón de cierto chico. Cada vuelta que ellos daban fue un momento de diversión, solo para ellos.

Después de unas 16 vueltas el azabache iba disminuyendo la velocidad, se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer con Hinata. Ella no paraba de reír, se coloco a lado derecho del azabache para poder controlar su vista que daba giros.

-Fue muy divertido-. Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con sus finos dedos-. Jajaja… uh-uh Hinata mareada

-Sí, yo también-. Dijo Sasuke quien tenía los ojos cerrados para calmar el agitado mundo. Los abrió una vez que su mundo dejo de dar vueltas.

-Oye Sake, que hay fuera-. Dijo la ojiblanca mientras miraba tras la gran ventana, desde ahí se podía apreciar un frondoso árbol y un jardín con hermoso rosales con un camino para que no los pisaran, claro está que eso lo vio cuando ayudo a Amelia a volar.

-¿Sake?-. Dijo el azabache con una ceja alzada-. Niña es Sasuke-. Corrigió viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica que la miraba con una inocencia.

-Quello ver-. Dijo con mala pronunciación. He ignorodo por completo la corrección de Sasuke, ya que salió corriendo hacia la ventana y dio un gran salto.

Sasuke gritó como si el alma se le escapara por la boca, se supone que hace poco la salvo y ahora ella misma saltaba como si un trampolín la esperara en el jardín. Se paro rápidamente y dio un rápido vistazo para localizar a la chica. Y si la encontró, en un lugar que él no esperaba, pues bien la chica salvaje se encontraba de cabeza de una fuerte rama o eso parecía de lejos, sus piernas estaba alrededor de la rama y ella se columpiaba como si fuera un changuito.

-Ven Sake, divertido es-. Dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-Si como no, será mejor que bajes de ahí puedes ser muy peligro… Y SOY SASUKE-. Grito con ironía, mientras una venita salía de su cabeza.-. "esa chiquilla está loca"

-Nuunn, no es peligoso, es divertido-. Dijo mientras se sentaba en la rama después de columpiarse.

-Se dice PELIGROSO, niña boba-. Dijo Sasuke mientras, se alejaba de la ventana corriendo para bajar hasta el piso de abajo y salir al jardín.

-"¿Boba?"-. Pensó Hinata ya que se le hacía familiar esa palabra. Se imagino al bichito "la babosa"

Sasuke salió como un rayo de luz y se puso debajo del grande árbol, Hinata estaba a uno 2 metros por arriba de Sasuke. El azabache intento tomarla de los pies para bajarla de ahí, pero la ojiblanca se dio cuenta y subió los pies para poder ponerse de pie.

-niña, te dijo que bajes ahorita mismo o…o…o te voy a…-. El azabache pensaba en lo que podía hacer, prácticamente no sabía cuál era sus temores o su valiosos tesoros.

-¿O qué?-. Reto Hinata con una sonrisa y aura de superioridad, de cierta manera le recordaba a su amigo Kyu.

Sasuke apretó el puño y una venita salió de su cabeza, ya que parecía que era una niñera cuidando que su ama no se lastimara y ciertamente eso un golpe bajo para su orgullo. No sé porque pero para él lo que más protegía era su orgullo.

-Baja de ahí-. Dijo Sasuke controlando de no agarrar un cierra y partir el árbol en dos.

-¿Cómo se dice?-. Dijo Hinata aplicando su modales que le enseño la madre de Sasuke y la nana Kalitza.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto tontamente el azabache.

Hinata lo miro con una sonrisa esperando que Sasuke captara el mensaje.

-Baja de ahí…p…por favor-. Gruño entre dientes, se suponía que ella debería está aprendiendo lecciones, no él.

Hinata se dejo caer por atrás y mientras descendía sus manos agarraron fuertemente la rama, como si fuera un pasamano. Al principio Sasuke se asusto pensando que se había resbalado pero no fue así, ese es su estilo de bajar. El siguiente acto lo hizo sin pensarlo, alzo sus brazos para recibirla y ayudarla a bajar del árbol.

La peliazul toco el suelo y sus manos se apoyaron en el bien formado pecho del azabache, ya que Sasuke no le quitaba las manos de la cintura como si todavía estuviera descendiendo, Hinata le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. La miro como si fuera la criatura más hermosa que haya descubierto.

Sin saber que una chica de cabellos rosados los observaba con mucho impacto, tristeza y enojo. Sasuke se percato de la nueva aparición de una presencia, volteo y sus ojos se agrandaron como paltos.

-S…Sakura-. Susurro y se separo rápidamente de la ojiblanca, casi empujándola.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-. Grito la pelirosada, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¡SAKURA, ESPERA!-. Grito el azabache al ver como ella se daba vuelta y salía corriendo.

-¿Sakura?-. Dijo Naruto quien vio como salía llorando de la casa de Sasuke, corrió hacia la casa de su amigo junto con un chico de largo cabello castaño oscuro quien lleva un par de auriculares de color naranja detrás de oídos y vestía un pantalón verde oscuro, sandalias y una camisa abierta.

Hinata miraba con preocupación no sabía lo que pasaba, pero si alarmo al ver a la chica llorar y al azabache exaltado.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!-. Exploto Sasuke, pero no sabía por qué.

Hinata se asusto y retrocedió un paso.

-¡SI NO TE HUBIERAS SUBIDO AL ESTUPIDO ARBOL, ESTO NO ABRIA PASADO…!-. Poco a poco Hinata sentía como su vista se cristalizaba, le aterraba el Sasuke que estaba en frente de ella.

Naruto entro junto con su amigo al escuchar unos gritos, unos gritos familiares para los dos.

-¡Sasuke!-. Grito el amigo castaño del Naruto, pues vieron como la chica se ponía pálida al ver como el azabache se acercaba a ella enojado.

-¡Yoh!-. Dijo el azabache volteando y encontrándose con sus amigos de la preparatoria. De la nada sintió un enorme empujo, pues bien la peliazul salió disparada también de él. Huía, huía de miedo, miedo a Sasuke.

-Oye…-. Intento pararla el rubio, pero cuando paso ella rápidamente a lado de él vi como la chica tenía una cara de miedo, mientras unas lágrimas rodaban de su mejilla.

-¡¿Sasuke, qué paso?-. Dijo Naruto con una cara de enojo y de preocupación a su mejor amigo.

Sasuke cerró el puño fuerte y lo impacto en el pobre árbol, haciendo una grieta pero a la vez el lastimándose los nudillos, descargo su ira en ese golpe.

-"¿Qué hice?"-. Se regaño mentalmente, le grito a la joven que muy apenas entiende que es un tenedor.

-Sera mejor que vayamos por ella-. Dijo Naruto quien se dio media vuelta-. Sasuke…

Sasuke miro el piso como si la solución estuviera ahí-. Yo…Yo tengo…Yo tengo que ir con Sa…-. Intentaba decir Sasuke pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer, ir a aclarar las cosas con su novia o ir tras Hinata.

-¡Sasuke!-. Grito Yoh, no entendía que pasaba ahí, pero si le preocupo mucho la chica de cabellos azules, ya que también vio la cara de miedo que tenia la joven.

-Vamos-. Dijo Naruto dispuesto a buscar a la chica de ojos aperlados, para después darle una pata en el trasero al su idiota amigo. Sasuke siguió de mala gana al rubio, sino encontraba a la chica estaba seguro que su madre le daría una buena regañada.

Corría, pero no sabía hacia dónde ir, ese lugar le aterraba no era nada comparado a su hogar en el bosque. Limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro, pero simplemente estas no ese detenían. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta en unas de las tantas cuadras de la calle, pero sintió como se estrellaba con alguien, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero poco después sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo derecho, como apoyo de no perder el balance y caer.

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con un chico que llevaba lleva un cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, unos ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes. Vestía una camisa negra con unos jeans y un calzado de adidas de color negro. Y llevaba una mochila negra con rojo en el hombro derecho.

-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto al ver como la chica lloraba.-. Rayo que hice… ¿Acaso te dolió?

-¡Hinata!-. Escucho como la llamaba y se escuchaba muy cerca. Reacciono rápido y se coloco detrás del chico, ignorando por completo sus preguntas.

-Oye…-. Dijo el chico de coleta al ver como la acción de la chica. Entonces vio como personas se acercaba agitados y muy familiares para él.

-¡Shikamaru!-. Grito Naruto al ver como él estaba con la chica que ellos buscaban.

-Naruto

-Yoh

-Sasuke-. Dijo mientras veía a los tres-. ¿Se les perdió algo?

-Hinata…-. Susurro el azabache, al ver como la joven se escondía detrás de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru vio como temblaba la joven al ver al azabache.

Fue un momento muy incomodo ya que el único que podía hacer algo era Sasuke, él la conocía más que los otros o eso creía.

-Ven aquí-. Dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, lo cual provoco que Hinata se pescara del brazo de Shikamaru, cosa que lo molesto.

-Hinata no quise…-. Intento decir, era muy difícil para él el jamás se había disculpado con nadie, excepto su padre o madre e incluso su novia.-. Como sea, te quiero en la casa ahora mismo-. Demando, nada amable.

-Si ella no desea ir, no puedes obligarla-. Intervino Shikamaru, ambos se miraron desafiada mente. Pero luego el chico de coleta miro a la ojiblanca y vio como ella se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa media.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirle lo que tiene que hacer-. Replico Sasuke, quien fruncía el ceño.

-Tu tampoco-. Le contesto el de coleta volviendo a su tranquila y problemática cara. Cosa que el azabache odiaba ya que parecía que habla con un pared, un pared fría pero calculadora.

-Claro que lo tengo, ella vive en mi casa, así que…

-El hecho de que se hospede en tu casa, no significa que ella no tenga sus PROPIAS DECISIONES-. Interrumpió Shikamaru, no le gustaba pelear pero tampoco le agradaba que tratara a la joven como si fuera un animal u objeto.

-No hay por qué hacer riña, después de todo Sasuke tiene la culpa jijiji-. Dijo Yoh con su manera tranquila de tomar las cosas. El azabache le gruño, pero solo ocasiono que el castaño sonreía.

-Sasuke-. Se escucho a espaldas de Hinata y Shikamaru. Todos voltearon y se encontraron con el hermano mayor del azabache. Hinata miro a Itachi y se despejo del chico de coleta para lanzarse al azabache mayor.

-Hinata-. Itachi la recibió a la joven con un abrazo-. ¿Qué tienes?-. Dijo al ver como la joven lloraba sobre su pecho.

-Tsk…Perfecto-. Dicho esto Sasuke se fue del lado contario dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con su novia.

-¡Oye, Sasuke!-. Grito Naruto quien observaba como su amigo se alejaba corriendo.

-¿Qué paso?-. Pregunto Itachi una vez que vio como su hermanos menor salía corriendo.

-Pues…-. Intentaba decir el rubio quien tenía su mano derecha en el cuello, en señal de que "no sabré como decírtelo".

-Por qué no vamos a la casa de Itachi y le explicamos lo que Yoh, quien se mantuvo tranquilo viendo toda la escena, intentando analizar las cosas para dar una solución.

-¡Buena idea!-. Afirmo Naruto con el puño alzado-. Y de paso compramos Ramen ¡yehhh!

Itachi asintió y tomo de la mano de Hinata como si fuese una niña pequeña-. Vienes…-. Le dijo a Shikamaru quien este afirmo, el también tenía cierto interés en la rabieta de su amigo azabache.

Tal como Yoh dijo, los cinco ya se encontraban en la casa del azabache y tal como dijo Naruto todos pidieron Ramen para comer. HHinata se encontraba en el comedor intentando pescar un fideo, mientras tanto nuestros apuesto personajes se encontraban discutiendo y comiendo a la vez.

-Con que eso paso-. Dijo Itachi mientras dejaba su plato de Ramen sobre la mesita de enfrente-. A decir verdad Sakura me cae bien, pero a veces hay facetas de ella que deseo no ver, tanto que me ganas de darle un golpe.

Yoh y Shikamaru se atragantaron mientras comían, nadie se esperaba que el misterios y silencioso de Itachi dijera algo como eso. Él sí que sabía controlar sus emociones. Para Naruto no se le hizo una sorpresa ya que conocía muy bien a la pelirosada y en cierta forma creo que también opinaba lo mismo.

Hinata quien desde hacer rato se dedico a observar a los chicos, con solo mencionar a Sakura despertó su interés. Se sentía incomoda en ese lugar, por eso decidió ponerse de pie y salir como un felino hacia el jardín. Triste y confundida se sentó en el césped con unas cuantas florecillas alrededor de ella.

-No deberías estar adentro-. Se escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella, por alguna razón Hinata no se sorprendió, su voz era tranquila al igual que su aura. Volteo y vio a Shikamaru dirigirse hacia ella y sentarse junto a ella.

Hinata miro de nuevo las hermosa florecillas blancas que se encontraba a su alrededor, eso le recordaba a su maravilloso y hermoso hogar en el bosque. Con unos de sus dedos derechos, toco los suaves pétalos sin dañarla.

-Ya me contaron tu situación-. Dijo Shikamaru mientras veía como poco a poco el sol dormiría y la luna despertaría.-. A decir verdad Sasuke no es malo…

Por un momento hubo silencio por parte de los dos, Hinata volteo y miro al chico de coleta quien nos despegaba su vista del cielo. Abrió su delicados labios intentando decir algo, sin embargo su voz no salió.

-¿Dime conoces el termino novios?-. Dijo Shikamaru quien miro directamente a los hermosos ojos a perlados.-. Supongo que eso es un no-. Dedujo al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica, lo cual se le hizo un poco gracioso.

-Mira como te lo explico…mmm-. Intentaba decir el chico de coleta, no era muy bueno en esas cosas, para el todo era problematico.

-¡Yo se lo dire!-. Grito un rubio desde la puerta del jardín. Se acerco corriendo hacia la joven y levanto su dedo índice-. Mira preciosa, novio significa…significa…significa-. Shikamaru se le quedo viendo a su amigo Naruto, creía que tendría una buena explicación para ella, pero vio que no fue así.

-Jajajaja, se reía desde la entrada un castaño, hay Naruto Jajaja-. Yoh se reía sin parar y a su lado se encontraba un itachi con una cara de decepción, ya que también esperaba que dijera algo. (-.-)

Hinata se le soltó una pequeña risa, cosa que sorprendió al chico de coleta. Yoh e Itachi se acercaron junto con Hinata.

-Mira Hinata, lo que intenta decirte es que Sasuke tiene una pareja la cual ama, y ella cree que él la engaña, pero no es así-. Dijo Yoh quien se rascaba la cabeza-. Me explique, creo que no…-. Dijo al ver como la joven intentaba analizar lo que había dicho el castaño.

-A ver me toca-. Intervino Naruto-. Mira Hinata, cuando el varón gato y la dama gato se amaban mucho pues ellos deciden salir juntos para demostrarle al mundo que se aman y después ellos deciden tener un poco de se…-. No pudo terminar ya que Yoh e Itachi le taparon la boca.

-Gracias Naruto creo que ya entendió-. Dijo sarcásticamente Shikamaru.

-Entiendo-. Dijo la melodiosa voz de Hinata.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Dijeron los cuatro sorprendidos, le entendió a la tonta explicación del rubio.

-Espera… ¿qué entendiste?-. Dijo con interés el castaño, capaz que capto otro mensaje.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué entendiste?

-Juntos-. Dijo mientras unía sus manos y los llevaba a su pecho-. Amor

-Puff que alivio, si entendió-. Dijo Yoh con tranquilidad, pero se esfumo al ver sentir cierta presencia muy familiar para ella.

-Yoh…-. Se escucho una voz madura pero melodiosa, en la entrada de jardín.

-A…Ana-. Balbuceo el castaño al ver una hermosa chica medio rubia en la entrada del jardin. Tenía unos ojos de color negro. Anna llevaba un mini vestido negro azabache y alrededor de su cuello lleva de collar un rosario, acompañado con unas sandalias de madera con tiras rojas y alrededor de su muñeca derecha lleva un brazalete de cuentas azules y portaba un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo está ahí?-. Pregunto Itachi con una cara de alerta-. ¿Y cómo entro?

-Yoh que no sabes qué hora es, acaso crees que la cena se hará sola-. Decía fríamente la rubia.

Hinata miro con curiosidad la chica que se encontraba en la entrada del jardín, Ana de dio cuenta de la mirada de la joven y vio como sentía una gran fuerza dentro de ella, pero en cierta forma era algo que provenía de ella.

-Yoh…¿Qué estas esperando?-. Pregunto Ana quien se daba la vuelta dispuesta a salir por donde entro, sin embargo apretaba con fuerza el collar que tenía en su cuello.

-Por tu propio bien, será mejor que la sigas-. Dijo Shikamaru quien se ponía de pie junto con Hinata.

-Rezare por ti-. Apoyo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Yoh.

-¡Uh-uh-uh!

-¡Yoh!

-Ya voy…-. Lamentaba Yoh-. Nos vemos chicos.

-Suerte-. Alentaron los tres chico, todos sabia como era el carácter de la chica rubia, fría y calculadora, si alguien se metía con ella será mejor que este cerca de un hospital.

-Me pregunto que le vio a esa chica mandona-. Susurro Naruto , pero no fue suficiente ya que le aventaron un florero a la cabeza lo cual provoco que callera inconsciente al suelo. Hinata se arrodillo junto a él para ver si todavía vivía.

-Que no ves por su hermoso encanto-. Dijo Itachi con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al igual que Shikamaru.-. Sera mejor que me lleve a Naruto a dentro-. Propuso el azabache mayor.

Hinata vio como Itachi cargo por el hombro a Naruto y se lo llevaba a dentro de la casa, para averiguar cómo despertarlo.

-Se hace de noche, será mejor que me vaya-. Dijo Shikamaru mientras veía como la joven se ponía de pie, pero eso no fue lo único que vio si no también como su belleza resplandecía, empezar que empezara a oscurecerse.

Hinata volteo y se dirigió hacia Shikamaru-. G…Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Proteger

Hinata tomo la mano izquierda de Shikamaru-. Amigo

-Supongo-. Sonrió el chico de coleta. Sin embargo se disipo al escuchar pasos acercándose, volteo y se encontró con el menor de los Uchihas, tenía una cara de poco de amigos.

-Interrumpo-. Gruño Sasuke, al ver cómo estaban tomados de la mano.

-Y que si fue así…-. Reto Shikamaru aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo hizo.

Hinata preocupada apretó la mano de Shikamaru y este le contesto el gesto, aferrándose a ella. Esto provoco que Sasuke se enojara más y frunciera más el ceño.

Sasuke se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos, Hinata no pudo tragarse el miedo, en el estado en el que se encontraba el azabache le daba mucho miedo. Reacción tal como un animalito miedoso, se soltó de la mano de Shikamaru y se dirigió al árbol donde en la mañana se estaba columpiando. Escalo el árbol con agilada y daba salto entre rama en rama hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto del azabache. La madre Mikoto aun no le asignaba una habitación donde alojarse y ese fue el único lugar en la que podía estar sola.

Ambos chicos miraron como la chica huía, de alguna manera Sasuke se sentía triste y culpable. Todo era su culpa, por haberle gritado tan cruelmente.

-Vaya, si que te tiene miedo-. Comentó Shikamaru, mientras se dirigía a adentrase a la casa-. Sera mejor que hagas algo, antes de que te tenga fobia.

El azabache gruño porque sabía que el chico de cabeza de piña tenía razón, nunca se sabe qué pasaría si estas a lado de esa chica.

Después de un rato Shikamaru y Naruto se fueron a sus respectivas casas, dejando solos a los hermanos Uchihas en la grande casa con una chica tímida en la habitación del azabache menor.

-No puedo creerlo lo que le hiciste-. Dijo Itachi un poco mal humorado, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión.

-Déjame en paz-. Gruño Sasuke que mantenía su vista en la puerta donde había despedido a sus odiosos amigos.

-Si no haces algo, mamá se enojara-. Agrego Itachi, mientras le picaba al botón del control en busca de un programa que lo entretuviera.

Sasuke se tranquilo y empezó a idealizar un método en la cual volviera a tener la confianza de Hinata, de alguna manera no le gustaba que ella le temiera o peor aun que la odiara. No podía creer el cariño que le había tomado en tan solo un día.

De la nada se escucho el sonido una guitarra acústica en el canal que le dejo Itachi, era en MTV y estaba pasando la canción de "Billionaire" de Bruno Mars. Y eso le dio una buena idea, una idea que esperaba que funcionara.

Se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de Itachi, ya que en la suya estaba la jovencita. Tomo la guitarra acústica de su hermano y empezó a afinar las cuerda para tener el sonido y la armonía que él quería.

Hinata se encontraba engarruñada en la cama de Sasuke, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban se en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien explotar de esa manera. Su mente estaba hecha bolas no sabía en qué pensar ya, pero todo este tormento de su cabeza paro, al escuchar una sonido muy peculiar. No sabía lo que era pero ese sonido venia de a fuera.

**When I look into your eyes (****Cuando miro en tus ojos) ****  
It's like watching the night sky (****Es como ver el cielo nocturno)****  
Or a beautiful sunrise (****O un hermoso amanecer****)****  
There's so much they hold (****Hay tantas cosas que poseen)**

Hinata se puso de pie y se dirigió a la gran ventana, la abrió y vio como Sasuke estaba en una de las ramas tocando un artefacto muy desconocido para ella.

**And just like them old stars (****y como ellos viejas estrellas)****  
I see that you've come so far (****que veo que has llegado tan lejos)****  
To be right where you are (****para estar donde estás)****  
How old is your soul? (****¿Qué edad tiene tu alma?)**

**I won't give up on us (****No voy a dar por vencido con nosotros)****  
Even if the skies get rough (****Incluso si los cielos se ponen difíciles)****  
I'm giving you all my love (****Te estoy dando todo mi amor)****  
I'm still looking up (****Sigo mirando hacia arriba)**

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por su canción, pero él no era el único, Hinata veía con asombro la voz del azabache y la forma en la que tocaba su instrumento.

**And when you're needing your space (****Y cuando usted está necesitando su espacio)****  
To do some navigating (****para hacer algunas navegar)****  
I'll be here patiently waiting (****estaré aquí esperando pacientemente)****  
To see what you find (****a ver lo que se encuentra)**

El azabache abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que la ojiblanca tenía los ojos cerrados con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De alguna manera una parte de él se sintió feliz y pero la otra parte de sentía miserable por gritarle a alguien como ella.

**Cause even the stars they burn (****Porque incluso las estrellas se queman)****  
Some even fall to the earth (****Algunos incluso caen a la tierra)****  
We've got a lot to learn (****Tenemos mucho que aprender)**

**God knows we're worth it (****Dios sabe que lo valemos) ****  
No I won't give up (****No no voy a renunciar a)**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily (****Yo no quiero ser alguien que se va tan fácilmente****)****  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make (****Estoy aquí para quedarse y hacer la diferencia que puedo hacer)****  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use (****Nuestras diferencias hacen mucho para enseñarnos cómo utilizar)****  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake (****las herramientas y los regalos que nos dieron, sí, tenemos un montón en juego) ****  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend (****y, al final, sigues siendo mi amigo, al menos se tenía la intención)****  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn (****de que trabajemos nosotros no partimos, que no quema)****  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in (****Tuvimos que aprender a doblar sin que el mundo ceder)****  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not (****Tuve que aprender lo que lo que tengo, y lo que no soy)****  
And who I am (****y lo que soy)**

Fue como un mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos, se sentía mucha armonía y paz como si los malos momentos nunca hubieran existido. Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos y miro fijamente al azabache. Ambos se miraron como si antes se hubieran conocido. Esas miradas hicieron que sus corazones latieran más fuertes. Y ambos desconocían la razón.

**I won't give up on us (****No voy a dar por vencido con nosotros)****  
Even if the skies get rough (****Incluso si los cielos se ponen difíciles)****  
I'm giving you all my love (****Te estoy dando todo mi amor)****  
I'm still looking up (****Sigo mirando hacia arriba)****  
I'm still looking up (****Sigo mirando hacia arriba)**

**I won't give up on us (****No voy a renunciar a nosotros)****  
God knows I'm tough, he knows (****Dios sabe que soy fuerte, que sabe)****  
We got a lot to learn (****Tenemos mucho que aprender)****  
God knows we're worth it (****Dios sabe que lo valemos)**

**I won't give up on us (****No voy a dar por vencido con nosotros)****  
Even if the skies get rough (****Incluso si los cielos se ponen difíciles)****  
I'm giving you all my love (****Te estoy dando todo mi amor)****  
I'm still looking up (****Sigo mirando hacia arriba)**

Una vez terminada la canción Sasuke tomo aire y lo soltó, después le dirigió su vista a la de Hinata dispuesto a pedirla perdón por actuar por aquella manera.

-Hinata…

Ella volteo a su llamado y lo miro fijamente. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente su blusa celeste.

-Perdóname por lo que te la cabeza enfrente de ella.

Hinata miro con preocupación al azabache y pensó lo que le había dicho el chico de coleta "Sasuke no es malo".

-"Y si no me perdona, Dios ¿por qué no me contesta?"-. Pensaba preocupado, al no aguantar el silencio levanto de nuevo la mirada y vio que la peliazul ya no estaba.

-¿Por qué?-. Dijo de pronto Hinata quien estaba de cabeza en otra rama un poco más alta a donde él se encontraba.

-¡Waahhh!

Por el susto por poco Sasuke caí al suelo, si no fuera por una mano que lo agarró del brazo. Hinata se sostuvo con los pies para poder llegar un poco a la altura del azabache y evitar una caída desastrosa.

-¡Puf! No vuelva hacer eso-. Dijo mientras intentaba relajar su corazón que latía fuertemente por tremendo susto que le dio la joven-. Si que pareces un felino…

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque te escabulles…

-No, ¿Por qué tendría que disculparte?-. Interrumpió la ojiblanca quien se sentó a lado de Sasuke.

-Porque te grite cosas horribles…

-¿Cuáles cosas horribles?-. Intervino de nuevo. Pero esta vez sonrió al terminar su frase. El azabache entendió la indirecta, para ella fue como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Eres admirable-. Se le soltó Sasuke

-¿Eh?

-En la forma que haces que los problemas sean un olvido, aún sabiendo cuánto daño te hicieron, probablemente yo nunca lo hubiera perdonado-. Comento Sasuke mientras jugaba con las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Hinata vio la tristeza de Sasuke, se veía confundido. Entonces recordó una sabia frase que le había dicho el mandril Rafiki. Levanto su mano derecha, la cerro en un puño y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Sasuke.

-¡Ouch!¡Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-. Dijo Sasuke sobándose el hombro donde recibió el golpe, si que las apariencias engañan, vaya fuerza que poseía.

-No importa esta en el pasado-. Dijo alegre Hinata

-Sí pero me dolió-. Dijo sobándose.

-¡Oh, sí!, el pasado puede doler, pero según lo veo puede huir de él o aprender-. Finalizo mientras levantaba su puño de nuevo para golpearlo sin embargo Sasuke lo esquivo.

-Que buena frase-. El azabache sonrió para si mismo.

Hinata sonrió pero luego se torno seria-. A decir verdad si me dolió lo que me dijiste, pero eso que hiciste hace un momento me hizo reflexionar, no vale la pena sufrir por algo que al final quedara en olvido.

-Solo que a veces muchas personas se quedan en el pasado sin mirar al presente que los rodea-. Comento Sasuke mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

-Tienes razón, por eso "el ayer historia, el mañana es un misterio, y el hoy es un obsequio…por eso se llama presente"-. Sonrió Hinata al cielo, recordando también las enseñanzas de la tortuga Oogway.

-¡Wow1, jamás había pensado en Sasuke mirando fijamente a Hinata.-. Eres muy sabia…

Hinata sonrio-. Itachi me dijo que la chica de la mañana era tu hembra

-¿Mi hembra?...¡Ah! te refieres a que somos novios-. Dijo Sasuke, esta niña sí que tenía algo salvaje.-. Pues sí, lo somos desde hace 5 meses...

-¿Y la amas?-. Dijo sonríete Hinata, sin saber las consecuencias de esa pregunta. Sasuke se quedo paralizado, se quedo callado por un rato, pero después abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle.

-Yo…

Hinata ladeo la cabeza al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna del azabache. Cuando él la volvió a mirar y dispuesto a contestarle se escucho el motor de un carro. En señal de que su padres ya había llegado.

-Mamá llego-. Dijo Sasuke viendo como el carro se adentraba a la cochera que estaba del otro extremo de la casa.

Hinata sonrió y bajo con agilidad al césped. Corrió hacia adentro de la casa para saludar a la madre de Sasuke.

El azabache aun miraba como la chica desaparecía de su vista-. ¿Por qué mierdas no le conteste?-. Se reclamo el mismo. Apretó con fuerza la rama y salto, dispuesto a adentrase a la casa para recibir a sus papa.

-"¿Quién es él?"-. Pensó una vez que entro a la sala y ver un sujeto en la puerta principal.

En la entrada se pudo ver a un hombre alto de piel muy pálida, con un pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura. Posee unos ojos de color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos.

Itachi se acerco a Hinata ya que vio como el sujeto se le quedaba viendo fijamente. Cuando la ojiblanca iba corriendo se detuvo al ver ese hombre.

-Sasuke, Itachi-. Dijo Fugaku quien salía de un cuarto junto con su esposa-. El es Orochimaru es uno de los empresario de la ciudad del Otogakure.

Ambos hermanos miraron con alerta al hombre, por alguna razón no les agrado su presencia y creo que a sus padres tampoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en otra casa, una jovencita de cabellos rosados se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y llorando.

-Sasuke…-. Sollozaba al recordar la imagen de esos dos, él parecía feliz a lado de la chica extraña. Curvo sus cejas hacia abajo y miraba una imagen que se encontraba enfrente sobre su escritorio. Era ella y el azabache sentados bajo un árbol de cerezo. Ella sonreía pero él tenía una sonrisa media como de satisfacción.

-No dejare que me aparten de tu lado…-. Gruño con furia mientras apretaba sus puños con ira.

-Sasuke es mío…solo mío y de nadie más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tssss Esa Sakura ¿Estará loca?, pues que le vio Sasuke para que aceptara ser la novia de esa mujer. Y Orochimaru ¿Qué rayos querrá de la familia Uchiha,? O ¿De Hinata? TSSSSSSS! O.O

Pues muchas a gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia :D espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que los deje con mas ansias por ver los siguiente capítulos jojojojo. Bueno primero que nada me disculpe por tardar tanto, la prepa no me deja en paz XD. Como estoy estudiante pues con las tareas se me dificulta un poco avanzarle al capítulo en los fines de semana y pues asii…jajaja vaya explicación. Ha y como pudieron ver salieron personajes de otra serie y esta se llama Shaman King por si no la han visto o escuchado. (está bien chida, se las recomiendo) en fin pues ellos también van a formar parte de la historia espero que no se molesten. Aun que solo van salir en escenas cortas.

En fin la canción que utilice fue la de **I won't give up **de Jason Mraz por si no la han escuchado.

Y una preguntita para mis lectores, o más bien es una petición pues como ya vieron Sasuke canta (Dhuyy) así que me gustaría ver canciones que le gustaría que cantara ya sea en español o en ingles XD es que por lo regular escucho canciones de voces femeninas y pues la de los hombres a veces son de metalero y pues me gustaría un voz suave y sensible que se toque con guitarra y pues asi…Hay para que me recomiende una canción plis XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

**dniizz****:** Hola me encato saber que…te encanto jajaja, si ese Sasuke siempre tan desconfiado. Lo se Hinata da mucha ternura. ¿Y que si Neji aparecerá? Pues que crees…CLARO QUE SI, si Neji es un amor quien no lo pondría :3. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y espero que continúes leyendo mi historia. Siempre eres la primera cada vez que subo una historia eso me agrada :3 Cuídate.

**Naru OwO**: mal okey no XD, pues tal como dijiste bien de tener un lector que le haya gustado mi historia. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones me animo más de lo que crees. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho.

**Nakamura' No Asuna****:** Je je que bueno que te llego la corriente eléctrica y espero que con este capítulo de electrocutes XD. Okey no. Pues si tienes razón no solo puede ser amigo. Haya yai ese Sasuke y también Hinata. Gracias por tomarte las molestia de leerlo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. :3

**PromNight**: YEIII TENGO UNA MEGA MEGA MEGA FAN! :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario me encanto, ahora sé que tengo una lectora fiel, y mis más sincera disculpas por tardar es que tu sabes la prepa, tareas, la flojee y pues así… XD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate :3

**:** Holi gracias, ya sé que son bien linda XD, nhe no es cierto, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado.

**KANAME:** Holi! Qué bueno que te haya gustado la trama y todo y si tienes razón Fausto es el de Shaman King, a decir verdad creo que pondré los personajes Shaman King cómo pudiste ver. Es que no se… se me hizo divertido combinar personajes de otras series. Gracias por tu cometario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Te cuidas: D

andrea: Andrea que bueno volverte a ver, que bueno que te haya gustado y disculpa la demora. Y espero que este capítulo de haya agradado: D

Magic ann love: Holi, no por favor no mueras ya lo publique XD. Espero que este capítulo te haya agrado. Y continúes leyendo mi historia.

Sasuhina: Graxie por leer la historia, a decir verdad puede que haya un itahina, pero no prometo nada XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Tails Powers****:** La siguiere hasta el final, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y espero que no te desilusiones tan rápido, pues que te digo soy una novata.

**jessychan13****:** Hola qué bueno que te agrado y disculpa la demoris es que a veces se me pasan las horas y las ideas se me quemen con el sol. Espero que este capítulo te haya agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

TEACH ME

Capitulo 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Un columpio se balanceaba debajo de un gran frondoso árbol, la que provocaba tal acción era una muchacha de 12 años de cabello negro con unos hermosos ojos de color lila claro, portaba un uniforme escolar, el cual estaba constituido por una blusa blanca con una corbata negra al igual que una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con calcetines y zapatos del mismo color.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el claro cielo, observaba con dedicación el movimiento de las bellas nubes, intentando encontrar algo interesante. Sintió una lagrima descender por sus mejilla derecha, sorprendiéndose a ella misma, el cielo le daba tanta tristeza y a veces alegría. Y no sabía el por qué.

-Hanabi-. Se escucho a sus espaldas, ella volteo y vio a su hermano o más bien a su primo, un joven de 17 años de piel blanca y alta estatura, con los mismo ojos de color lila claro, su cabello era castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cadera, se peinaba echándose su cabello hasta la espalda, y se amarraba las puntas del pelo con una liga color beage.

-Neji, ¿enserio tenemos que ir?-. Pregunto la chica con unos ojos de soledad.

-Tenemos que ir, ellos se alegraran de que usted los visite una vez al año-. Dijo Neji mientras caminaba hacia Hanabi para poder tocarle la cabeza-. Además no queremos que ello se ponga triste porque no le llevamos sus flores de lirios.

Hanabi tenso la mirada, todos los años era lo mismo para ella, ir a visitar la tumba de su fallecida familia.- ¿Para qué?, los muertos no sienten nada.

Neji se deprimió demasiado al escuchar eso, fue una realidad muy triste para ella. Recordando aquel suceso que marco de por vida a la familia Hyuga.

-"En ese entonces yo tenía 8 años y Hanabi a penas era una bebe de 3 años…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-¡¿CÓMO?!¿DÓNDE?!-. Se escucho el grito por toda la mansión de verano que se encontraba en las montañas.

Neji que se encontraba arrullando a la bebe de su tío, en medio de la sala. Miro con preocupación la espalda de su padre.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-. Dijo con un nudo en la garganta Hizashi.

-Padre…-. Se acerco Neji, después de depositar a Hanabi en la cuna.-. ¿Qué sucede?

Hizashi lloraba con el teléfono en su mano apretándolo cada vez más. El castaño al no soportar el estado de su padre, empezó a derramar unas lagrimas, imaginándose lo peor…

-N…Neji…tus tíos y tu prima H…Hinata-. Decía entre cortado el hombre mientras derramaba pesadas lagrimas.

Neji cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo-. Hinata…

Eso instantes en lo que pierdes un ser querido y recuerdas los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron como familia.

¡"Neji", "Neji por aquí", "mira Neji es un gatito", "Te quiero Neji", "N…Neji me caí", "Neji tengo hambre", "Neji trae a Hanabi",…"Neji, Neji, Neji…"!

Todos esos llamados de la voz de su prima era algo que nunca olvidaría.

-H…Hinata-. Dijo entre sollozos. Para Neji, Hinata era como su preciada hermana tanto como Hanabi, unas hermanas en las cuales juro protegerlas de cualquier persona que quisiese lastimarlas.

-¡HINATA!-. Grito mientras era abrazado por su padre, pero eso no basto para calmar su enorme tristeza que le rompía el corazón al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de su querida prima. Hizashi abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, él sabía muy bien que tanto le afectaba a Neji la pérdida de su sobrina.

Hanabi quien hace momentos dormía plácidamente, empezó a derramar lágrimas hasta convertirse en un llanto.

Después de un día de lamentos y sollozos, la familia fue al hospital para preparar el funeral de la familia de su hermano.

Neji quien estaba en la sala de espera con Hanabi en sus manos, vio como un doctor y un policía, hablaban acerca del accidente.

-¡¿Cómo que no estaba mi sobrina en el accidente?!-. Dijo confuso Hizashi, se supone que su hermano y cuñada se llevaron a Hinata al pueblo más cercano para consultarla.

-Como ya le dije, no hubo ninguna niña en el accidente solo estaba la pareja-. Decía el policía con una mirada preocupante.

Neji al escuchar eso fue como una esperanza para él, cavia la mínima posibilidad de que alguien se hubiera llevado a Hinata y si es así, ella estaría viva.

Después del Funeral de los tíos de Neji, Hizashi se puso a trabajar en la búsqueda de su sobrina, no le importo gastar una buena fortuna de su empresa, él quería encontrarla a como dé lugar. Y fue así por casi cinco años de búsqueda, contrato investigadores, repartió volantes por toda la ciudad de Konoha tanto en las a fueras como en la ciudad, se publico en las noticias, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, la gente no le dio importancia y la búsqueda de su sobrina se quedo en el olvido.

Los años pasaron volando y Hanabi creció con un hueco en su corazón. Cuando cumplió los 7 años le dijeron sobre el accidente de su familia incluyendo la de su hermana,… pero nunca le dijeron que nunca hallaron el cuerpo de su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un largo viaje, Hanabi, Neji y Hizashi se dirigieron a una tumba muy conocida para ellos. Era como una casita, en su exterior tenía decoraciones de flores y en medio una cruz, por dentro estaban cuatro pilares con las personas fallecidas y en la pared de en frente, venía un mensaje con dos palomas en sus laterales:

"Familia Hyuga"

"Porque yo sé los planes que tengo para vosotros-declara el SEÑOR- planes de bienestar y no de calamidad, para daros un futuro y una esperanza."

Hanabi leía esa frase, por alguna razón sintió que era dirigida para ella.

-Hola hermano-. Dijo Hizashi mientras sacaba un trapo y se dedico a limpiar las tumbas.

-Iré a traer una cubeta de agua-. Dijo Neji mientras salía de la urna en forma de casita.

Hanabi tenía en sus manos las flores de lirios, su mirada divagaba en las cuatro tumbas; una de ella era la de su tía; sin embargo esa frase le daba cierto consuelo.

-Tío, esa frase…-. Intento decir la castaña.

Hizashi se puso de pie y miro la frase-. ¡Ah! Era una frase que nos decía siempre tu madre, cada vez que las cosas no salían como nosotros planeábamos. También cuando la mamá de Neji falleció, ella me dijo eso. Todos tenemos un plan en esta vida, supongo que la de ellos llegaron a su fin.

Hanabi mira las tumbas de sus padres y la de su hermana-. "¿Y cuál fue el bienestar que me dejaron?"-. Pensó con unos ojos de tristeza.

"Mamá, Papá…

….Hinata"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Unos ojos a perlados miraban el cielo despejado, Hinata se encontraba sentada en el césped del jardín de los Uchihas, esta vez vestía una camisa negra con destellos de flores azules y un short de mezclilla con unas sandalias negras. Sus delicadas manos acariciaban los pétalos de las flores plantadas, sin percatarse que unos ojos ónix la miraba desde lejos, para Sasuke fue una escena que solo se veía en películas, de la nada sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la cara alegre de la joven.

-"¿Qué mierda me pasa?"-. Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-. Mejor tengo que ver cómo explicarle a Sakura el malentendido de ayer-. Dijo recordando cómo le había gritado a Hinata-. Más ahora que Hinata es mi prima…

Dijo recordando la noche pasada, donde ese sujeto había visitado la casa de los Uchihas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es un placer conocerlos-. Dijo Orochimaru tendiéndole la mano al mayor de los Uchihas y luego al menor.

-Soy Uchiha Itachi

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Vaya pero que educados-. Dijo el hombre que los miraba, pero la vista se le fue hacia una joven detrás de ellos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, Fugaku no mencionaste que tenias tan bella hija-. Dijo Orochimaru mientras se acercaba hacia la joven.

Enseguida Mikoto se acerco a Orochimaru-. Ella no es nuestra hija-. Comentó, le sonrío a la ojiblanca y le tendió la mano para que ella la agarrase.-. Es nuestra sobrina Kurosaki Hinata, es hija de mi hermano, vino de visita por unos días.

-Encantado-. Dijo mientras intentaba sujetar la mano derecha de Hinata, sin embargo esta la aparto. Cosa que no le agrado.

-Discúlpela ella es muy tímida-. Dijo Mikoto mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la peliazul.

-Ya veo y no se preocupe, sé que es una joven adorable-. Dijo una sonrisa diabólica para Hinata que hizo que se estremeciera.

-Bueno Fugaku, gracias por presentarme a tu adorable familia-. Dijo Orochimaru acercándose al padre de los Uchihas-. Espero tu respuesta sobre la propuesta de mi proyecto. Por ahora me retiro.

-Si lo pensare, gracias por visitarnos-. Dijo mientras acompañaba al hombre en la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué será ese proyecto?-. Se pregunto Sasuke, ya que su padre ni su madre quisieron hablar de ese tema.

-Veo que tu también estas preocupado por eso-. Se escucho la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas.

-¿Tu qué crees que sea?-. Le pregunto Sasuke a su hermano.

-No se pero solo espero que papá haga lo correcto-. Dijo Itachi mientras ladeo la mirada para ver a Hinata, sonrió al ver como esta estaba jugando con unas mariposas.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y frunció el ceño-. ¿Que no tienes trabajo?-. Dijo para ver si a si Itachi se le quitaba la cara de babosos que tenía.

-Sasuke

-Hmmm

-Pobre de ti de que vuelvas hacer llorar a Hinata-. Dijo la voz grave de Itachi cosa que le sorprendió a Sasuke. Pero entendía su enojo.

Itachi le pegó en la frente y sonrió-. Sé que no eres un mal muchacho, porque no mejor arreglas las cosas con tu horrenda novia cabello de chicle.

-Oye…-. Dijo Sasuke pero sin molestarse, cosa que extraño a Itachi, cada vez que insultaba a su patética novia, este siempre se enfurecía.

-Bueno me voy-. Dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a la salida.

Una vez que itachi se fue la casa estaba completamente en silencio, sus padres no estaban su hermano se había ido a trabajar y su novia la odiaba. Asi o más perfecto para él. Volvió su vista a la de Hinata y recordó que ella no sabía nada del mundo actual.

-Sera mejor que empecemos a enseñarle cosas nuevas-. Dijo mientras salía al jardín olvidándose completamente de recuperar a su novia.

-¡Oe!-. Dijo el azabache a Hinata, esta miro hacia arriba y le sonrió-. Hora de aprender.

Dicho esto se llevo a la joven, se adentraron a la casa y Sasuke la llevo a una habitación. Abrió la puerta, y se adentro para abrir las ventanas; una vez que la luz del día ilumino la habitación, se pudo apreciar que esa habitación era una biblioteca familiar. Había tres libreros repletos de compendio en la esquina derecha mientras que en el lado opuesto estaba una mesita con dos sillas y un escritorio un poco más alejado de esta.

Hinata miro todo desde el umbral de la puerta, miro los tres estantes.-. ¿Qué son?

-Son libros-. Dijo Sasuke acomodando algunas papelerías de sus padres-. ¿Sabes leer?

Hinata negó sonriendo como siempre-. ¿Me enseñaras?

-Claro, no tendría caso haberte traído hasta acá-. Dijo Sasuke mientras le indicaba a Hinata que se acercara y se sentara en la mesita que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Ella obediente se sentó y espero a que Sasuke le enseñara el libro que iban a leer.

-Empecemos con algo básico-. Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras busca un libro infantil, estaba seguro que aun estaban los cuentos que su mama solía leerlos.

Hinata se le quedo viendo al azabache y en cierta forma sintió una pulsada en su corazón, cosa que se asusto. Ladeo la cabeza y dejo de mirarlo.

-Este servirá-. Dijo Sasuke sacando un libro delgado de los estantes-. Te agradara era mi cuento favorito cuando era niño.

Se acerco a Hinata y se sentó a lado de ella-. Se llama "El León y el Ratón"

Hinata se emociono al escuchar nombres de animales, se moría ganas de leerlo.

-Sí que ten encantan los animales-. Dijo Sasuke al ver la reacción de la joven.

-Sí, ya que son criaturas maravillosas-. Dijo sonriendo, robándose así una risita por parte del azabache.

-Bueno pues empecemos-. Dijo Sasuke, abrió el libro y comenzó la lectura para enseñarle a Hinata las pronunciaciones.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente la historia y las pronunciaciones que hacia Sasuke. Pasaron un rato así, repasando el mismo libro, pero esas veces Hinata era quien leía la historia.

-El león en…emp…pezó a rugir tan fu…fuerte que…q…que todos los a…animales le o…oían, po…pues sus rugidos…-. La ojiblanca miraba atentamente el libro, que casi se lo comía con los ojos. Y Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados mientras corregía algunas cosas en la sintaxis. De la nada abrió los ojos porque dejo de oír la voz de Hinata y vio como Hinata se tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Oye…-. Iba continuar Sasuke, pero un rugido resonó por toda la habitación y ese rugido provenía del estomago de Hinata.-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Jejeje un poquito-. Dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras se reincorporaba. Sasuke saco su celular, para checar la hora, era las 2:01 pm.

-Te preparare algo antes de que te empiece a doler la cabeza por no comer-. Dijo Sasuke levantándose-. Ven vamos a la cocina

-Sí-. Dijo positivamente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Sasuke empezó a preparar algo, decidió hacer Onigiris, ya que esta joven comía todo lo que le ofrecían.

-Quiero ayudar-. Dijo Hinata con sus manos en forma de puño sobre su pecho, pareció una niña. Una niña muy tierna para Sasuke.

-Está bien, solo déjame preparar los ingredientes-. Comentó Sasuke.

Una vez preparado el arroz, Sasuke le empezó a indicar a Hinata como moldear un Onigiri.

-Esto es tan divertido-. Dijo Hinata mientras moldeaba el arroz torpemente.

-Oye te estoy diciendo que no son circulares…-. Dijo Sasuke por tercera vez-. Las tiene que hacer así…-. Se puso detrás de Hinata y tomo sus blancas y finas manos.

Hinata se estremeció por el acercamiento, podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke por su cabello, tanto que sus mejillas se encendieron levemente. Mientras que Sasuke estaba serio pero podía sentir sus mejillas calientes. Cosa no le agrado.

-Trata de darle una forma triangular, así…-. Dijo mientras le ayudaba a Hinata las posiciones de sus manos para hacer dicha forma.

-Ves…-. Dijo Sasuke una vez que termino de moldear. Hinata sonrió al ver la forma del Onigiri.

Pero a pesar de que terminaron, Sasuke no se movió, tanto que a Hinata le empezaba a subirle la temperatura y su corazón empezó a latir de manera extraña para ella, era la primera vez que ella sentía eso. No sabía qué hacer.

-Sas…-. Iba continuar pero sintió como sus manos eran entrelazadas por el azabache.

-¡SASUKE!

Se escucho un grito muy chillón y conocido para cierto azabache, Sasuke se aparto de Hinata, salió de la cocina con la cara roja, no sabía por qué rayos había hecho eso. Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Maldijo a Naruto por haberlo interrumpido pero en cierta forma se sentía aliviado. Entretanto Hinata se tocaba su rostro caliente.

-¿Qué será esto?-. Se pregunto mientras se tocaba su pecho.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de mala gana y vio que su rival y odiado pero mejor amigo de Naruto no venía solo.

-¿Y estos?-. Pregunto Sasuke con la ceja alzada al ver a Naruto junto con Yoh, y este traía su amigo chino, Ren, pero no eran los únicos detrás de ellos estaba Gaara, Shikamaru y Kiba con su perro Akamaru

-¿Por qué esa cara, princesa?-. Dijo Naruto burlón, al ver la cara de enfado de Sasuke-. Se te olvido que teníamos que hacer el ensayo de historia.

-Hasta donde yo sé ese trabajo ES PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA-. Remarco en lo último, sin embargo fue ignorado ya que sus amigos se adentraron a la casa ignorando por completo al Uchiha. El último en entrar fue Shikamaru, ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato.

-Con tu permiso-. dijo Shikamaru para sí mismo mientras se adentraba a la casa.

Cuando entraron todos, se dio cuenta de que todos y me refiero a toda la bola que se metió sin permiso a la casa del Uchiha, a excepción de Shikamaru este fue más cortes, tenía varias bolsas, todo menos los libros de dicha tarea.

Hinata escucho murmullos en la sala y se asomó por el umbral de la puerta. Todos voltearon al ver un cabecilla sobresaliendo de la cocina. La ojiblanca se estremeció, no acostumbraba a que la vieran fijamente. Conocía varios de ellos pero nunca supo sus nombres. Paso su mirada por todos y se topo con el chico del jardín, el de cabellos de piña. Alegre salió de la cocina, todos se le quedaron viendo al ver como la figura de la chica deslumbraba a cualquiera

-¡Amigo!-. Grito corriendo mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo al azabache.

-oye…-. Dijo Shikamaru con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Que linda escena, yo también quiero que me abrace-. Dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras que Sasuke maldecía desde la puerta.

Hinata se separo de él y le dedico una sonrisa a Shikamaru, y este claramente le correspondió.

-Con esa es la chica-. Dijo la fría voz de Gaara. Mirando a la simpática chica.

-Que hermosa es-. Dijo Kiba con los ojos de asombro-. ¿Verdad Akamaru?-. El perro contesto con un ladrido, cosa que llamo la atención de Hinata. Para ella fue un _"si"_ por parte del perro.

-Solo para esto me trajiste, Yoh, para conocer esta muchacha y además me hiciste comprarle un regalo-. Dijo enojado el amigo de Yoh. Ren, era una persona muy seria pero muy amable, tiene el cabello de color purpura oscuro con un pico sobresaliente y con unos ojos color oro. Viste una ropa tradicional de china, unos pantalones y chaleco de color negro y ambos tienen un patrón triangular con un revestimiento de color amarillo, los pantalones están unidos con un cinturón de seda blanco.

-No tiene nada de malo hacer amigos jiji-. dijo Yoh quien se gano una miara de reproche por parte de Ren.

-Veo que no han venido hacer tarea-. Dijo Sasuke enojado con un aura negra desde la puerta.

-Naruto dijo que nos invitaste a todos a conocer a tu invitada-. Dijo Kiba echándole la culpa.

-¡Oye ustedes fueron los que me…!-. Grito Naruto pero cayó a ver a su mejor amigo enfrente de él.

-N-A-R-U-T-O-. Dijo Sasuke con una venita en su cabeza.

-Jejeje Sasuke no te enojes, es que…-. No alcanzo a decir ya que el azabache le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué rayos no los llevas a tu casa?!-. Comentó Sasuke, siempre era los mismo con su amigo planeaba cosas en su casa y él ni siquiera estaba invitado.

-Vamos no te enojes, te ayudaremos a hacer la comida jiji-. Dijo Yoh, quien se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba la Tv, pero él no era el único todos ya se habían a acomodado, incluso Hinata quien estaba acariciando el perro.

-Que problemático, yo solo vine a dejar un libro que me había prestado Itachi, y me tope con estos-. Dijo Shikamaru quien le daba el libro al azabache.

-Jajaja Yo vine porque Annita se enojo conmigo-. Justificó Yoh con su típica sonrisa tranquila.

-¡Eso no te salvara!-. Se escucho desde el umbral de la puerta.

¡WHAAA!

Todos miraron la entrada con una gota de sudor sobre su frente, (a excepción de Hinata) ya que apareció la Reina de quien se estaba hablando.

-A…Annita-. Lloraba Yoh ya que su amada prometida tenía en sus manos un látigo. Todos tragaron duro al ver ese azote.

-¡¿A qué hora entro?!-. Dijo Sasuke asustado, pueden creerlo es la primera mujer que le daba miedo al azabache. Bueno era de esperarse su hermosa actitud hacia que todos temblaran. Esos bellos momentos en que Anna hizo lloran a todos, claro está que eso quedo como un tabú.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando conocieron a Ana…Todo comenzó cuando tenía 8 años…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con Yoh:

-¡Muerete!, solo porque fui escogida como tu prometida no significa que te tomes tantos aires… !MUERETE!

-Oye…-. Se acerco para tomarle del hombro, pero se arrepintió de eso ya que recibió una buena bofetada por parte de ella, asiéndolo llorar.

Con el tiempo se empezaron a llevar mejor pero aún con los castigos, pero eso es otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Naruto

-¡Que estas esperando, sirve de algo, si piensas dormir aquí por lo menos deberías hacer la comida!-. Gritaba Anna

-Lo siento Naruto-. Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos, el pobre de Yoh.

-¡Más rápido!

-¡Ya te oí bruja!-. Le respondió enojado Naruto. Pero basta con callarlo con la legendaria de la mano derecha. Dejando a un rubio llorando en el suelo y con una buena marca en su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con Sasuke e Itachi

-¿Quién es esa?-. Preguntó el menor de los azabaches a sus amigos Naruto e Yoh al ver una rubia entrar sin permiso al jardín de su casa.

-¡ANNA!-. Gritaron Naruto e Yoh.

-Oye no deberías entr…-.

-¡Cállate niño afeminado!-. Dijo Anna quien se acercaba a paso apresurado.

-Niña Loca no tienes ningún dere…-. Decía mientras la jalaba del hombro por decirle eso, pero también se arrepintió. Ya que Anna le dio su buena bofetada por haberle dicho loca.

Mientras que Itachi se reía desde la casa viendo como le puso una buena a su hermano.-. Jovencita no deberías ser tan masculina, así nunca conseguirás un buen novio….

Ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que Anna le lanzo su sandalia y le dio justamente en la frente.-¡¿Quién te pidió tu opinión?!

Mientras que Yoh y Naruto se abrazaban fuertemente, suplicando a los dioses que los protegieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Con Gaara

(Bofetada de la legendaria mano derecha)…? O.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Con Shikamaru

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi Yoh?!-. Le grito mientras le arrojaba una sandalia a la cabeza.

-¡Y tu Yoh como dejaste que te ganara en el juego de Shōgi!-. Bofeteada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Con Kiba

-Aléjate de mi pulgoso-. Le decía Anna a Kiba.

-¡Cállate niña Loca!-. replico Kiba

Bofeteada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Con Ren

-Yoh que rayos llevas puesto-. Le decía a su mejor amigo, quien tenía una camiseta negra con naranja-. Deberías demandar a quien te vendió eso, esta horrible.

Anna se acerco y se le quedo viendo. Mientras que Yoh tragaba seco

-¿Qué?

La legendaria bofetada derecha resonó por su mejilla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uno de los tantos bellos momentos que disfrutaron junto con Anna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sabía que vendrías aquí-. Dijo Anna extendiendo el látigo-. Por lo tanto me quedare a comer también.

-¿Qué?-. Gritaron todos.

-Algún problema… con su mirada sensualmente matadora.

-Eres bienvenida-. Decía Naruto con corazoncitos mientras la alababa.

-Te estamos esperando, princesa-. Continúo Kiba arrodillándose.

-Bien así debería ser-. Dijo Anna con una sonrisa. A pesar por su frialdad Anna era una muchacha muy sabia.- Bueno que esperas, entra…-. Le dijo a cierta personita quien estaba a sus espaldas.

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que había alguien más. Anna entro junto con una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos del mismo color. Era una muchacha delgada y de piel pálida. Vestía una blusa blanca con unos jeans negros y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Por un momento Sasuke pensó que se trataba de Sakura, y ciertamente le recordó el problemón que tenia con su novia.

-Tamao-. Dijo alegre Yoh al ver a su amiga.

-Buenas tardes-. dijo la voz de Tamao.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Tienes novio?!-. Preguntaron Naruto y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

-No se acerquen a ella-. Dijo Anna dándoles una pata a los dos.

Hinata se rio de la escena, cosa que le llama la atención a dos caballeros de cabellos negros.

-Toma-. Dijo Gaara quien le extendía un cajita mediana de color azul a Hinata.

-¿Eh?

-Es para ti-. Dijo Gaara

Hinata sonrió y lo tomo-. Gracias… emm

-Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara

-¿Puedo?-. Pregunto Hinata al pelirrojo para ver si podía abrir el regalo.

Gaara asintió.

-¡Gaara no te nos adelantes!-. Decía Naruto quien cogió su regalo.

Hinata abrió la cajita y se emociono al ver una…

-¿Qué es esto?-. Pregunto inocentemente, haciendo reír a todos.

-Es un broche para el cabello-. Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa, el broche tenia forma de flor con piedritas azules.

-¡Me toca!-. dijo el rubio-. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y soy soltero-. Bromeo al entregarle una bolsa de color rosa.

Hinata contenta la abrió y saco una caja de chocolates con relleno de fresa.

-¿Se come?-. Pregunto al abrirla caja de chocolates.

-Claro y saben muy ricos-. Asintió Naruto, orgulloso de su regalo.

Hinata los probó y se emociono al sentir el dulce sabor.

-Es mi turno-. Dijo Kiba quien empujo a Naruto para quedar enfrente de la ojiblanca-. Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba y el es Akamaru-. Ladro el perro, mientras le daba la bolsa a Hinata. Esta la abrió y vio que era un peluche en forma de perro.

-¡Un perro, que lindo!-. Dijo encantada al ver el peluche.

-Este es el de Tao Ren-. Dijo Yoh, ya que su amigo le estaba ayudando hacer la comida Sasuke, pero no fue él sino más bien porque la chica pelirosa se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Hinata la abrio la cajita y vio que era…

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunto

-Es un llavero en forma de dragón-. Dijo Yoh con una cara de feliz.

-Típico de él-. Dijo Anna bebiendo de su té.

-Es verdad el año pasado me regalo un brazalete en forma de dragón-. Dijo Naruto con una gotita de sudor-. Pesaba mucho.

-NO ERA UN BRAZALETE, ERA UN ESTATUILLA-. Grito Ren desde la cocina.

-Este es el mío-. Dijo Yoh, pero al recibir una mirada matadora de su novia-. Y de Anna-. Agrego.-. Mi nombre es Asakura Yoh y ella es mi prometida Kyōyama Anna y la pelirosa que está en la cocina es Tamamura Tamao, una amiga de la infancia.

Hinata abrió la bolsa y salió un disco de música con una naranja.

-Yoh le regalaste una naranja-. Dijo Anna con el ceño fruncido.

-Y un disco de mi banda favorita-. Dijo como si nada el castaño.

Todos tenían ganas de reírse, pero al ver como los miraba fríamente su novia, se tragaron su risa.

Hinata miro hacia su amigo cabeza de piña-. Aún no se tu nombre…

-Nara Shikamaru-. Dijo sonriendo. Hinata le extendió la mano en forma de saludo y este le correspondió. haciendo que un azabache se enojara y los fulminaba con su mirada.

Hinata agradeció los regalos, diciéndoles que era la primera vez que le regalaban algo. Cosa que le saco lagrimas a Naruto y Kiba, que la abrazaron fuertemente, sin embargo fueron noqueados por Anna y Sasuke.

Después de unas charlas y unos cuantos golpes de Anna hacia los muchachos. Anna se había llevado a Hinata al jardín para que Sasuke les pudiera contar su historia a todos. Comentándoles también que por ahora Hinata era su prima

Una vez que todo quedo claro los muchachos empezaron a retirarse.

-Adiós Hinata-. Se despedía Naruto con la mano, al igual que todos. Hinata le correspondió de igual manera. Pero los únicos que se quedaron fueron Yoh y Anna.

Una vez que todos se fueron Yoh se fue con Sasuke y Anna se llevo a Hinata al jardín.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Hinata a la rubia quien se tocaba fuertemente el rosario azul que tenía en su pecho.

-Hinata puedes mostrarme el diamante que llevas escondido en tu pecho-. Dijo sin vacilar.

La ojiblanca abrió los ojos como sabia que tenia dicho collar nunca lo dejo a notar. De un cambio repentino cambio su mirada a una de protección. Pase lo que pase debe proteger ese diamante.

-Tranquila, no te lo quitare-. Dijo Anna mostrando una sonrisa cálida.-. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Hinata seguía sin moverse y sin cambiar su mirada.

-Es una llave… Anna cambiando de actitud-. En la montaña de Jinsei, se prohibía la caza por esa razón. Es un lugar sagrado para todos los habitantes de Konoha ya que en ese lugar fue donde se dio la primera vida. Cerca de esa montaña hay un escondite secreto, un manantial, se dice quien lo encuentra, abrirá la puerta del cielo y la tierra y beberá del agua de la vida, para poder vivir para siempre. Pero debido a que el lugar nunca se encontró, fue olvidado, ya que los que iban en busca de esa agua, morían en el intento.

-¿C…Cómo sabe eso?-. Dijo Hinata con una cara preocupada.

-Por que la Familia Asakura es la que se encarga de la protección de ese manantial, es decir Yo he Yoh-. Dijo Anna con los brazos cruzado-. Claramente nosotros no sabemos su ubicación pero por cien mil años hemos estado protegiendo el bosque. Así que te pido que nos entregues el diamante.

Hinata agacho la cabeza no tenía idea de que hacer, Cerf le había encomendado el diamante.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Yoh le había contando acerca del manantial a Sasuke.

-Sasuke es posible que tengamos que llevarnos a Hinata-. Dijo Yoh recostado en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! No lo voy a permitir-. Dijo Sasuke quien apretaba fuertemente el sillón.-. Solo es una leyenda...

Yoh se sorprendió de que su amigo se pusiera en ese plan, creía que estaría de acuerdo.

-No me digas que…-. Dedujo Yoh al ver la cara inexplicable de Sasuke. Iba a continuar pero el tono de un celular lo interrumpió.

Sasuke sacó el celular del bolsillo y vio que era un mensaje de Sakura.

"Estoy en el parque que está a dos cuadras de tu casa, ven, necesitamos hablar"

Sasuke se puso de pie-. Perdón cuidarías a Hinata, ahora mismo vuelvo.

-¡Oye, Sasuke!-. Se puso de pie Yoh al ver como su amigo salía de la casa-. Pero que…

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto y el afeminado?-. Pregunto Anna entrando a la casa junto con Hinata.

-No sé, dijo que ahorita volvía-. dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza.

Sasuke salió corriendo en dirección al parque, corrió las cuadras y disminuyo la velocidad cuando se estaba acercando. Escucho la risa de Sakura y se acerco a paso lento.

-Sa…Sasori-. Sasuke se quedo quieto e impactado al ver en qué posición estaba Sakura.

-Se que te gusta-. Decía la voz masculina del joven quien abrazaba a la pelirosada, su mano derecha estaba acariciando la espalda de esta mientras que con la otra tocaba su glúteo masajeándolo.

-Basta, estamos en un par…-. Gimió, ya que Sasori le había tocado unos de sus pechos mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Sakura, ¿Me amas?-. Pregunto Sasori mientras labia su cuello.

-Ya sabes que sí, más que nada-. Contesto, sin saber las consecuencias de esa respuesta.

Sasori dirigió su mirada al azabache y le sonrió. Sasuke enfurecido salió corriendo de ahí. Le hervía la sangre con solo pensar en que su novia se encontrara en esa posición. Tenía ganas de golpear a quien se le encontrara en su camino, por suerte nadie había alrededor, hubiera terminado en el hospital.

Llego a su casa y se dirigió al jardín y dispuso a golpear al árbol.

Yoh y Anna escucharon los fuertes golpes fuera de la casa.

-Anda Yoh sal-. Ordenó Anna, pensando que es un ladrón.

-Hay no que miedito-. Dijo Yoh llorando.

-¡Ve!-. Ordeno Anna empujándolo con el pie.

Hinata también estaba alterada ya que escucho un grito proveniente de la naturaleza.

Yoh abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín y vio que estaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke no nos asustes así-. Dijo pero al ver la reacción de ira que tenía el azabache, se exalto.-. ¿Sasuke?

Anna y Hinata salieron y vieron como el azabache golpeaba sin censar el pobre árbol, ocasionándolo que sangraran sus nudillos.

"_Duele, siento su tristeza e ira"_

Hinata escucho la tristeza del árbol no solo porque estaba siendo lastimada, sino también por el azabache.

-¡Oye Sasuke!-. Grito Yoh mientras se acercaba.

-¡NO VENGAS!-. Le contesto mientras golpeaba el árbol.

Yoh sabía muy bien que cuando Sasuke se enoja, todo termina hecho un desastre.

-¿Por qué no dejas de actuar como un niño berrinchudo y nos dice que pasó?-. Dijo Anna cansada de la acción del azabache. Sasuke la miro fríamente tanto que por poco y hizo temblara a la rubia. Dejo de mirarla y quiso golpear el árbol más fuerte.

Sin embargo antes de comenzar a golpearlo, una mano blanca y suave toco la ensangrentada mano del azabache.

Sasuke levanto la mirada y vio la cara enojada y preocupada de Hinata.

-No sigas, solo te lastimas y nos lastimas-. Dijo la voz quebrada de Hinata.-. Mira nada más lo que le hiciste al pobre árbol. Golpeándolo de esa manera no sacaras esa frustración que tienes en tu corazón.

Sasuke miro al árbol, tenía unas enormes grietas. Sin quererlo apretó la mano de Hinata y se recostó en su hombro. Cosa que asusto un poco a la ojiblanca.

-Perdón, no quise…-. Intento decir Sasuke, quien seguía sujeto a la mano de la peliazul.

-Discúlpate con el árbol, él fue quien recibió tu ira, sin quejarse-. Comentó la ojiblanca mientras tocaba el hombro del azabache.

-Es verdad, p…perdón-. Dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada y tocando la grieta. Cosa que sorprendió a Yoh, el no acostumbra a disculparse con nadie.

-Eso fue rápido-. Comentó Anna al ver como Hinata había tranquilizado a la fierecita

Una vez que el azabache se relajo, les conto de mala manera lo ocurrido con la pelirosada.

-Con que eso paso-. Dijo Yoh analizando las cosas.-. ¿Pero por qué te habrá enviado ese mensaje? Acaso querría que la descubrieran con su amante.

Sasuke se quedo con la cabeza agachada mientras de se dejaba curar la mano por parte de Hinata.

Anna bebía de su té tranquilamente-. ¿O tal vez fue el amante quien envió ese mensaje?-. Propuso Anna

Hubo un momento de silenció hasta que escucharon como la puerta principal se abría.

-Ya llegue-. Decía itachi, quien se adentraba a la casa y vio como tenia invitados.

-¿Qué paso?-. Preguntó al ver como Hinata limpiaba la mano de Sasuke.

-Bueno Yoh es hora de irnos, tienes una cena que preparar-. Anna se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos vemos Sasuke, Itachi-. Decía Yoh quien siguió a la rubia.

Al paso de la noche, Itachi preparaba la cena mientras que Sasuke le platicaba lo sucedido con Sakura.

-¿Y te desquitaste con el pobre árbol?-. Dijo Itachi al ver como Hinata salía a ponerle una vendita al árbol, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

-Hm

-Te agradecemos por todas la bendiciones que no han brindado y disculpa aquellos que siempre osan lastimarlos-. Susurraba Hinata al árbol, mientras le ponía unas vendas.

"_Gracias"_

Hinata escucho el motor de un carro y se dio cuenta que era los padres de Sasuke, se adentro a la casa y espero a que entraran.

-Ya llegamos-. Mikoto saludo entro a la casa y espero a que su esposo también entraran para darles una noticia.

-Hinata te tenemos una buena noticia-. Dijo Mikoto una vez que entro su esposo.

Hinata ansiosa se acerco a ellos y esperaba la tan ansiosa noticia.

-Vas a ir a la misma escuela que Sasuke-. Dijo alegre Mikoto quien se acercaba a tomarle las manos a Hinata.

-¿Qué?-. Sorprendido Sasuke, que por poco pierde el equilibrio.

-Conseguimos que te dieran un espacio en la preparatoria, así podrás aprender todos lo que te has perdido, todos estos años-. Comento Fugaku sonriente.

-Enserio-. Dijo Hinata alegre.

-Si mi vida, mañana te darán la entrada.-. Dijo Mikoto alegre-. ¿Qué sucede?-. Dijo al ver la cara agachada de la ojiblanca.

-¿Eh?...jejeje Es que… ¿Qué es escuela?-. Dijo con una inocencia y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sorprendiendo a los familiares Uchihas, que les cayó una gota estilo anime por su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de capitulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Hinata en la escuela? Y en la misma que Sasuke, donde está su exnovia o.o. y para acabarla su amigos, junto con Shikamaru ¬¬ quien empieza a sentir cosa por la ojiblanca 3

Hola a todos mis lectores me extrañaron, me disculpo por la demora de mis actualizaciones, soy muy pero muy lenta escribiendo. Además que estaba presentando. Gracias a dios estoy de vacaciones :D

~Nada más quería decirles que la edad de Hinata cambio de 19 años a 16 años junto con los demás personajes.

Para que se viera más estudiantil.

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que continúen leyendo mí historia. Les agradezco sus comentarios que me alientan a escribir cada día.

Dudas o preguntas con gusto les responderé.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Besos

Yeiii-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Teach me

Capitulo 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simplemente no lo podía creerlo ese era el pensamiento de una azabache mientras miraba como su compañera caminaba a lado de ella en los pasillos como si fuera lo más increíble que haya visto. Era un poco temprano así que no había mucho alumnos rondando por la espaciosa institución, simplemente eran ellos dos caminando hacia la oficina de la directora.

-Sasuke-. Llamo la sutil voz de Hinata quien miraba una pancarta que está pegado en una pared del salón.

El azabache detuvo su andar al ver que la morena había pescado su atención en unas de las pancartas pegadas en una repisa de avisos. Se acerco y vio el cartel que le señalaba Hinata.

-"Rayos lo había olvidado"-. Maldijo el Uchiha al ver que el cartel anunciaba el festival de otoño. Como le cagaban esos festejos ya que su salón escogía un tema para atraer al público. El año pasado su salón tuvo la grandiosa idea hacer una obra de Romeo y Julieta, pero el estúpido representante escogió por azar los personajes y que le toco: Ser la grandiosa Julieta y para el colmo no se imaginan quien fue el idiota de Romeo, un gay de primera clase, al final se cancelo todo ya que ese tal Romeo acabo inconsciente ya que le dio un buen trancazo por intentar besarlo.

Hinata levanto la ceja al ver la cara de repudio de Sasuke, por un momento creyó que tenía la cara azul. Preocupada esta levanto su mano y la poso en la mejilla izquierda del azabache.

-¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunto con curiosidad.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la cálida mano de la Hinata sobre su mejilla. Dirigió su mirada a otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo.

- Vamos-. Ordeno mientras retomaba su camino a la dirección. Al ver como Hinata no la seguía ya que su mirada estaba de nuevo en la pancarta.- Muévete…-. Regreso fastidiado y la tomo de la mano y continuaron su camino pero esta vez con las manos juntas.

En uno de los rincones una chica observaba tal escena y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, una extensa sonrisa se forma en sus labios y se fue a quien sabe donde con una alegría en su corazón.

-Pase-. Dentro de una oficina una mujer bella de cabello rubio y ojos cafés indicaba a la persona que hubiera tocado entrara sin problemas.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama-. Saludo el azabache dejando que entrara primero Hinata. Como siempre dicen primeros las damas.

-¡Oh! Sasuke, pasa estaba esperándolos-. Decía la voz alegre de Tsunade mientras se preparaba un café.

Hinata sintió el aura de esa persona y algo dentro de ella se le hizo familiar. Esa sensación desconocida la inquieto mucho.

-¿Hinata, verdad?-. Afirmo la rubia al recibir un asentimiento por parte de ella.- Bueno antes que nada te doy una cordial bienvenida.

-M…muchas gracias-. Dijo Hinata mientras se inclinaba como le había indicado la mamá del Uchiha.

-Sasuke por que no regresas a tu salón Hinata y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-. Indico la rubia mientras recibía un hosco "Hmp" del azabache.

La expresión de Hinata cambio al ver como Sasuke se iba, no quería que se fuera, no en un lugar desconocido para ella. Sin embargo su actitud se alegro al ver que este se giraba y le daba una sonrisa con "te veré después". Se tranquilizo cuando lo escucho decir eso.

Al momento de que el azabache abría la puerta, se encontró con un sorprendido Shikamaru quien este estaba a punto de tocar la puerta con su mano derecha. Ambos se miraron pero la voz de Tsunade los saco de sus únicos pensamientos.

-Shikamaru, pasa-. Ordeno la rubia mientras se dirigía a sentarse en su cómoda silla enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿Me mando llamar?-. Pregunto Shikamaru una vez que el chico de orbes oscuros se retiraba.

Sin embargo absteniéndose de sus deseos y de sus principios, la curiosidad mato el orgullo de Sasuke, ya que este no se había ido, se mantenía pegado a la puerta como una mosca. Se maldijo así mismo por lo que estaba asiendo, se sentía como un tarado de primera.

-Sí, primero que nada…

-¡Shikamaru!-. Emocionada la peliazul al ver que una persona conocida, se acercaba y se detenía a lado de esta.

-Hola-. Saludo muy asombrado al ver que la chica portaba el uniforme de su instituto.

-¿Qué? ¿Se conoce?-. Cuestión la rubia mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bueno…más o menos-. Justifico el azabache mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Entonces ya conoces su historial?-. Pregunto, al momento de recibir una mirada afirmativa de este, se dispuso a continuar.

-Bien. Entonces vayamos al grano-. Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.- A partir de ahora Hinata cursara sus años de preparatoria, petición de sus tutores Uchiha Fukagu y Uchiha Mikoto. Ella deberá aprender lo que se perdió en sus años de vida escolar con maestros que la ayudaran en su proceso estudiantil. Te mande a llamar ya que le darás clases de ciencia naturales por unos meses.

-¿Eh?-. Dijo sorprendido Shikamaru.- ¿Maestro?

-Como sabrás la profesora Kurenai está embarazada, así que ella no tiene tiempo, por lo tanto te lo pido como el mejor alumno de su clase-. Finalizo sonriente mientras escribía no se qué cosa en una de las hojas que tenía en su manos.

Shikamaru se le quedo viendo a Hinata, sintió como se le revolvía el estomago con solo estar a su lado-. Pero nos es mejor que le diera esa tarea a Sasuke, ellos viven juntos.-. Dijo con un fastidio al aceptar esa realidad.

-Al principio pensé en lo mismo, pero Hinata necesita interactuar con más personas, que haga amigos-. Dijo Tsunade mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la morena.-. Necesita conocer el valor de una amistad.

-Que fastidio…-. Comento mientras aceptaba la propuesta de su directora. Mientras que un azabache fuera de la dirección se iba con cierto enfado a su salón.

-"Es por su bien"-. Pensó al ver que por lo menos Hinata y Shikamaru se hiciera buenos amigos, pero nunca se sabe que es lo que puede pasar después. Eso lo irrito más.

Tantos sus pensamiento y sus emociones estaba confusos, no sabía por qué le importaba tanto esa chiquilla que ahora vivía en su casa. Que le importaba quienes fueran sus maestros o si es chico fastidioso le dará clases personales a la ojiblanca; solos en un salón, durante 40 minutos, ¿Qué podría pasar? Se detuvo, sus ideas locas de ellos dos juntos en un salón privado, durante 40 minutos. Apretó los puños con fuerza de solo considerarlo. -"Le partiría la cara"

-Sasuke-. Ese llamado con esa voz muy familiar para él, lo saco de sus casillas. No quería ni voltear sabía de quien se trataba.

Sakura quien se encontraba a espaldas del azabache y ver como este no reaccionaba ante su llamado.- Sasuke.-volvió a llamar.

Los verdes ojos de la chica se abrieron al ver como este retomaba su camino, ignorándola por completo. Sintió que dentro de ella algo se rompía.

-¡Sasuke, espera!-. Volvió a llamar mientras se acercaba corriendo a él sujetándolo de la mano. Cosa que duro poco ya que este se desisto ante su agarre con un brusco movimiento.

No la quería ver, le había prometido a su madre no armar un escándalo, cuando se había enterado de la traición de su novia.

Interrumpidos por la campana de iniciación de las clases, ambos se fueron a sus respectivos salones. Uno tranquilo sabiendo que se ex no estaba en su misma clase, pero por otro lado una pelirosa esperaba una explicación del comportamiento de su novio.

Jugaba con su lapicero mientras que el profesor de historia esperaba que todos terminara el resumen que les determino que hicieran.

-"¿Por qué?"-. Pensó Sakura al recordar la evasión de su novio.-"¿Acaso alguien nos habrán visto y se lo contaron?"-. Sus mejillas se encendieron al acordarse la tarde anterior con su ex novio Sasori. Según lo iba a terminar pero al ver la cara seductora de su novio no pudo evitar esa emoción, que no sentía con Sasuke con él era diferente pero…

-. ¡AH~! , "No quería hacerlo pero Sasori besa tan…tan…"-. Un aura negra de culpabilidad aparecía alrededor de Sakura -. Me siento sucia…-. Susurro al pensar en Sasuke y luego vino de pronto aquel suceso de él y esa chica de cabello azulado. Pronto sintió que su culpa se desvanecía y sentía una enorme ira.

-"En todo caso no creo que nos haya visto, hubiera armado un escándalo pero… ¿Por qué me ignoro?-. Los pensamientos de Sakura estaban por explotar, quería saber de inmediato el por qué de su comportamiento.

Desesperada por saber pidió a su maestro de ir al tocador, con un asentimiento de este salió a paso apresurado, no tenía mucho tiempo. Se dirigió al salón donde tomaba clases el azabache. Que este estaba bajando las escaleras, en el segundo piso. Aproximándose al encuentro, fijo su mirada en una de las ventanas sin ser nota, vio como todos estaban poniendo atención a las clases de su tutor, pero para su sorpresa fue ver que en el lugar donde se sentaba Sasuke, no se encontraba. Solo su mochila y unos cuantos libros sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Irritada y desesperada fue en busca del azabache sin contar que una cabellera castaña y una rubia la habían visto fisgonear en la ventanilla.

Miro por ambos lados y nada, incluso paso por los baños de los hombres y nada. No había presencia del azabache-. "Acaso está huyendo"-. Pensó malhumorada de que este posiblemente la estaba evadiendo.

Resignada se dispuso a irse de nuevo a su salón, el maestro empezara a sospechar de por qué su tardanza. Camino por un pasillo donde había un retorno y tomaría las escaleras del tercer piso. Al momento de dar la vuelta lo vio, se fijo como este no despegaba su vista de un salón que tenía enfrente, tardo unos minutos en moverse de su lugar para luego retomar su camino en el extenso pasillo.

Sakura quien se había quedado observándolo se acerco meticulosamente hacia el salón donde este le miraba fijamente. Al principio solo vio a Kakashi de espaldas, pero al momento de que este se ladeaba vio la chica peliazul sentada en una de la mesas de trabajos.

-"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"-. Pensó enojada la pelirosa mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Camino con frustración a su salón, sentía que sus ojos se cristalizaban.- Así que es por eso me evade-. Concluyo Sakura, la quería terminar todo por ella.- Pues no va hacer así.

Las horas de las primeras clases pasaron lentas para unos y rápidos para otros. El descanso, una hora muy apreciada para todos los alumnos de la institución, momentos de paz para los que trabajan duro en sus estudios y para otros una hora más de diversión en su día.

Los amigos de Sasuke no eran la excepción, en unas gradas que se encontraban frente de las canchas, se encontraba Yoh, Naruto, Gaara comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Se exalto el rubio a la tal confesión de Yoh respecto a Sasuke con su novia-. ¡¿Estás seguro de eso?!-. Pregunto Naruto muy frustrado al ver como Yoh asintió, con solo pensar de lo que era capaz de hacer Sakura, no quería creerlo, hubo momentos en su vida que se había enamorado de la pelirosada pero se rindió cuando su amigo y ella empezaron a salir. Para el solo quería la felicidad de ambos por eso nunca intervino.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer Sasuke?-. Dijo Gaara quien se mostraba tranquilo pero por dentro se sentía mal por el azabache.

-No lo sé-. Dijo cabizbajo el castaño-. Pero como buenos amigos hay que estar a su lado-. Dijo sonriente quien se gano una mirada afirmativa de los dos.

-Por cierto Naruto-. La llamada del pelirrojo llamo la atención de sus dos amigos-. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron?-. Preguntó Gaara confuso, ya que él los había conocido cuando entraron a la preparatoria.-. Tal vez tú sepas por qué Sakura le hizo tal cosa a Sasuke.

Naruto dirigió su triste mirada al suelo-. Sakura conoció a Sasuke por mí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

…Fue hace un año, cuando íbamos en tercero de secundaria…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio, Sakura?!-. Dijo emocionado un rubio quien se encontraba sentado en una banca junto a una amiga de la infancia.

"_**Conocí a Sakura cuando estaba en el Kinder, pero cuando sus padres murieron, unas personas de la ciudad de Otogakure la adoptaron y se la llevaron a mitad del ciclo de primaria."**_

-¡Sí!, mi padrastro ya hizo los arreglos, a partir de mañana estudiare tercero de secundaria en tu instituto-. Dijo emocionada mientras brincaba de la emociono y fue acompañado por la alegría del rubio.

"_**Debes en cuando Sakura me visitaba durante los negocios de su padre, nunca lo conocí pero ella parecía feliz con su nueva familia"**_

-¡Eso es genial-ttebayo !-. Dijo mientras alzaba los brazos agradeciendo a los dioses por haber traído de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

-Otra vez con ese habito, se nota que nunca se te quito-. Comentó nostálgicamente Sakura con las manos en su cadera mientras veía como su amigo no había cambiado. Sin embargo su semblante cambio a una de alarma.

¡Cof!¡Cof!

"_**Pero…"**_

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? No me digas que aún tienes…-. Intentaba decir un preocupado rubio al ver como su amiga tosía sin parar mientras se cubría la boca con un pañuelo rosado.

"…_**Parecía que su enfermedad a uno no se le había quitado"**_

-Es…Estoy bien, no te preocupes-. Dijo con dificultad, mientras se tapa la boca con un pañuelo, no quería mostrarle a su amigo la sangre que había tosido.

-Sakura que no te habían hecho una operación cuando eras niña-. Reafirmo su amigo al recordar cómo una vez cuando era niña se había desmayado en plena hora escolar.

Sakura agacho la cabeza no quería mentirle a su amigo-. Sí, pero volvió a propagarse.

"_**Sakura tenía cáncer de pulmon"**_

-¿Qué?-. Los ojos del rubio se pusieron cristalinos.

-Pero no te preocupes Naruto, mi papá ya me tiene una cura-. Dijo Sakura mientras guardaba el pañuelo y miraba como Naruto dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.-. Solo que aún no está terminado, pero ya verás cómo me sentiré mejor que nunca.

"_**El padre de Sakura era un científico de su ciudad, me dijo que él le estaba haciendo una cura, pero como no estaba terminada, no tenia opción más que someterse a las cirugías"**_

-¿Naruto?-. Se escucho una voz muy familiar para el rubio, volteo y se encontró con sus amigos Shikamaru y Sasuke.

Sakura volteo al ver como este les saludaba con familiaridad y se topo con unos orbes oscuros. Ambos se quedaron viendo como si fueron los únicos en el mundo. Desvió su mirada cuando el azabache le quito la mirada. Sentía como sus mejillas se habían teñido con solo verlo. Se sentía estúpida.

-"Tengo novio, recuérdalo"-. Pensó para sí misma-. "Aún no se lo presumo a Naruto pero después lo hare".

"_**Al día siguiente, tal como dijo Sakura entro a nuestra secundaria. Se juntaba conmigo así que empezó a llevarse bien con todos mis amigos, todos menos con Sasuke, una vez me menciono que es posible que Sasuke la odiaba, que le daba ese presentimiento."**_

_**-**_¿Cómo? No lo creo, él siempre ha sido así-. Comento Naruto ante la confesión de su amiga. Ambos se encontraban bajo un árbol, protegiéndose del sol.

-Es que me mira como si fuera una molestia-. Dijo desanimada Sakura quien abraza sus piernas.

-No lo tomes tan a pecho el siempre ha sido así, considera a todos una molestia, pero en el fondo se preocupa por todos-. Dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo que a la pelirosada se le levantara el ánimo.

-Iré a comprar unas bebidas, espérame aquí-. Sugirió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo. Sakura lo vio desaparecer y se estiro sintiéndose más relajada. Escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia ella, volteo y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

-Ese es mi lugar-. Dijo el azabache al ver como la chica se exaltaba ante su comentario cosa que le pareció graciosa.

-Pues no vi tu nombre grabado-. Desafío con sarcasmos acompañado con una sonrisa. No se iba dejar intimidar por ese sujeto, no señor.

En la cabeza de Sasuke apareció una venita, nunca antes en su vida había sido desafiado por una mujer. A excepción de Anna pero eso era un tabú.

Sakura vio como se acercaba y se asusto al ver como este se ponía a su lado. Como ella estaba sentada y el de pie, se sintió como una conejita atrapada-. ¿Qué?-. Pregunto al ver como este se le quedaba viendo. Para su sorpresa fue ver como este se sentaba y luego se acostaba en blando césped. Alzo la ceja-. Raro -. Susurro para sí misma.

-Frentona-. Respondió de igual manera, notando así el hecho de que si lo había escuchado.

Un venita apareció en la cabeza de Sakura, volteo hacia el azabache, su aura asesina aumento en un dos por tres.(N/A y eso da 6 XD) Alzo el puño izquierdo. Mientras que Sasuke volteaba ante su aura y provoco que una gota bajara por su cabeza al ver como Sakura tenía una mirada demoniaca y sus largos cabellos se alzaban por la fuerza de su ira.

-¡Qué dijiste maldito, SHANDAROOOO!-. La pelirosada exploto y alzo con fuerza su puño para darle una buena paliza, pero no conto que este los esquivara fácilmente, ocasionado por poco que cayera, pero como todo un gato se sujeto del pescuezo de Sasuke para evitar tal caía.

-¡Oyaaahh!-. Se quejo Sasuke al ver cómo ambos caían, al parecer había amortiguado la caída de la chica ojos de jade.

Sakura se levanto y se sonrojo por la cercanía del azabache. Se quito de inmediato-. ¿Ves lo que provocas?-. Cuestión enojada la pelirosada.

-¡Yo!, pero fuiste la que se abalanzo sobre mi-. Justifico Sasuke con una venita en la sien. Se reincorporo y la miro de mala gana.

-Pues fíjate que no lo hice por gusto, si no me hubieras llamado frentona-. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie de golpe.

-Pero fuiste tú quien comenzó todo por llamarme raro-. Reafirmo mientras se ponía de pie.

"_**Desde ese entonces sus peleas eran más consecutivas, ninguno le gustaba perder, pero eso no significa que no sean amigos, sino todo lo contrario, era raro no encontrarlo juntos y peleando. Yo sabía que ambos les gustaba su compañía… Hasta que llego ese día."**_

-Sakura ¿Te sientes bien?-. Dijo el rubio al ver lo pálida que se encontraba su amiga.

-S…sí, estoy bien solo me siento un poco cansada-. Dijo con mucha fatiga la pelirosada-. Es que no dormí anoche por hacer la tarea.

-Ya veo-. Dijo no muy convencido Naruto de su respuesta-. Si te sientes mal, no dudes en llamarme.

-Sí, gracias Naruto-. Dijo ya más calmada, ignorando por completo la mirada de un azabache al ver que también él la había visto rara desde la mañana. Le iba preguntar pero su amigo se le había adelantado.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?-. Dijo el rubio una vez que se encontraba en los pasillos, era hora de descanso así que caminaban tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Sakura?-. Fue al grano el azabache y se dio cuenta con la mirada de su amigo que algo no anda bien. Ambos detuvieron su andar y se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-Sasuke-. La voz de Naruto se torno seria cosa que extraño al azabache no era normal que su amigo se comportara así.-. Prometes no decírselo a nadie.

El azabache asintió irritado al ver como su amigo no iba directo al grano, porque tanto rodeo.

-Sakura está enferma, tiene cáncer de pulmón-. Soltó Naruto ganándose una mirada desconcertado de su amigo.

-Es una broma-. Dijo sin creerlo pero al ver como su amigo no cambiaba su seriedad. Entonces no se trataba de un chiste de mal gusto.

"_**Yo sabía muy bien que Sasuke apreciaba a Sakura como una amiga más, así que fue un poco duro aceptarlo"**_

-Ella me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, no quería la lastima de las personas-. Comentó Naruto mientras miraba las nubes andar con el suave viento-. Iré a buscar a Sakura, tal vez necesite algo-. Dirigió su vista a la de su amigo quien se encontraba mirando el suelo.

-Yo iré por este lado-. Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria de su amigo. Naruto sonrió por sus fueron en busca de su amiga, algo les decía que ella no se encontraba bien, buscaron por los salones, las canchas, pasillos.

-Solo falta aquí-. Susurro el azabache mientras subía a las escaleras que dirigían a la azotea. Abrió la puerta y vio una larga cabellera de color rosa baila al ritmo del viento.

-Sakura…-. Llamo pero al ver como esta volteaba con una mirada de letargo, se acerco corriendo al ver como esta respiraba muy agitadamente y caía inconscientemente a los brazos de Sasuke.

-¡Resiste Sakura!-. Alentó Sasuke mientras la levantaba del piso y se la llevaba a la enfermería.

"_**Estuvo en el hospital durante dos meses, Sasuke y yo la visitábamos y veíamos como empeoraba cada vez más, pero ella siempre nos mostraba su gran sonrisa diciendo que todo estaría bien. "**_

-¡Oh! Te cortaste el cabello, te ves muy bien-. Alentó Naruto al ver la cara sonrojada de su amiga que yacía en la cama tocándose uno de sus mechones de su cabello.

-Gracias por venir a verme antes de hacerme la cirugía-. Dijo Sakura quien apretaba con fuerza las sabanas.-. Ya verán cómo me repondré en seguida, el doctor dice que con esta última mi cáncer desaparecerá.

-Eso es una buena noticia Sakura, ¿Verdad Sasuke?-. Ambos miraron al azabache y este solo asintió con una sonrisa que poco se notaba.

-Qué onda con esa actitud Sasuke, se más entusiasta-ttebayo-. Dijo alegre Naruto ganándose una mira de reproche del azabache. Sakura los vio y se le soltó una pequeña risita.-. ¿Qué sed? Iré a beber algo, no tardo-. El rubio se puso de pie y salió dejando al azabache con la pelirosada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-. Soltó el azabache con los brazos cruzados.

-B…bien-. Dijo un poco sonrojada por estar solos. Sintió una pulsada en su pecho y se recostó en la cama torpemente. Sintió que unas manos la ayudaban a acomodarse mejor en la camilla.

-Gracias Sasuke-. Dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas. Vio como la voz de su doctor se aproximaba a su habitación y empezó a temblar.

-¿Y tu papá?-. Pregunto Sasuke ya que en sus visitas nunca vio un familiar de ella cuidándola, solo una enfermera contratada para avisarles lo cambios de Sakura.

-Está trabajando-. Contesto Sakura con un semblante en su cara-. Pero él me ha enviado una carta y un ramo de flores diciéndome suerte en la operación.-. No quería que pensara mal de su padre solo porque no se encontraba con ella. Ella amaba su nueva familia.

Eso tranquilizo un poco al azabache que clase de padre no se encontraba con ella en los momentos más difíciles. Vio como el doctor estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Estaba seguro que se llevarían a Sakura a la cirugía. Dirigió su vista de nuevo a la de su acompañante y vio como temblaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano.

-Todo estará bien-. Afirmo el azabache mientras apretaba la pálida mano de Sakura, ganándose unas lágrimas de esta acompañada con una sonrisa.

-Promete que siempre estaremos juntos-. Soltó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo sorprendido, "acaso esa era una confesión". Sonrió al ver como estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Lo prometo.

-La operación fue un éxito-. Dijo Naruto quien veía como unos alumnos empezaban a jugar futbol-. Pero su actitud cambio repentinamente después de la cirugía.

-¿Cómo que cambio?-. Pregunto confuso el pelirrojo al cambio repentino de la historia.

-Fue poco notable para muchos pero en cambio conmigo lo note demasiado. Se volvió más ambiciosa con todo lo que veía, si ella quería algo lo obtenía a como dé lugar. Como lo que paso te paso a ti, Yoh.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Sakura se había fijado en ti una vez, antes de que saliera con Sasuke-. Recordó Naruto mientras tenía su vista en Yoh para que aportara con su relato.

-¡Ah! Esa vez, estoy seguro que si no fuera por Anna, ella segaría hostigándome.-. Finalizo mientras sonreía.- Me empezó a decir que si tenía novio o que hermosos ojos tenía, cosas por estilo, cuando Anna se dio cuenta de cómo huía de Sakura le puso un alto diciéndole que estábamos comprometidos. Y después Annita me dio una paliza por ser tan débil al dejarme ser hostigado por Sakura.

Tanto Naruto como Gaara se le resbalo una gota por la cabeza. Pero volviendo al tema.

-En cuanto a Sasuke le parecía normal esa actitud, por lo tanto no sospecho de nada. Su relación comenzó cuando fue la fiesta de graduación de secundaria. Y desde ese entonces nunca se separaron, sus lazos parecía como cualquier enamorado, incluso Sakura cambio su actitud cuando se encontraba con Sasuke, por eso me alegre de que por fin volvieran a la normalidad. Pero…

Gaara se sintió mal por Naruto, sabía muy bien que está sufriendo por la pelirosa. El y Yoh se miraron. Esa chica estaba haciendo sufrir a todos sus seres queridos, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

En unos de los salones de la escuela, se encontraba la morena quien estaba escribiendo cosas en su libreta mientras que el profesor le decían unas cuantas cosas.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy-. Se escucho la voz masculina de un hombre de cabellos plateados alborotados.

-¡Si!-. Dijo con entusiasmo la ojiblanca quien dejaba a un lado la pluma.-. Gracias Kakashi-sensei

-Al contrario-. Dijo mientras cerraba su libro de español, que esa era la materia que impartía.-. Bienvenida de nuevo-. Menciono con una sonrisa que a veces se notaba por ese cubre bocas que llevaba.

Hinata sonrió cada unos de los maestro le daba la bienvenida y se sentía protegida, cosa que ciertamente se le hacía familiar.

-Ve a comer algo antes de que se acabe la hora de descanso-. Sugirió antes de salir del salón y ver una mirada de afirmación por parte de esta.

-¿Y bien?-. Dijo la voz femenina de la directora quien se encontraba a un lado del salón junto con Shikamaru e Ino, una muchacha de cabellera rubia y ojos color cielo.

-Tal como supuso Tsunade, cabe la posibilidad de que recuerde unos años de su niñez en la primaria-. Dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a la joven como acomodaba sus útiles.

"_**-¿Eh?-. Dijo sorprendida Hinata al ver cómo veía el abecedario que le entregaba su maestro.**_

_**-¿Sucede algo?-. Preguntó mientras veía la confusión en el rostro de su estudiante**_

_**-No, nada, solo que…-. Intentaba decir al ver de nuevo el papel en sus manos-. … siento que esto ya lo he visto-. Comento con confusión-. Je je es extraño nunca antes en mi vida he visto esto, no es posible que lo conozca -. Se justifico con una intranquilidad en su interior.**_

_**-Nunca te niegues de lo que eres capaz de hacer o de saber, demuestra de lo que puedes llegar a ser-. Comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Hinata ganándose una determinación en sus ojos."**_

Recordó el peli plateado el suceso que vivió con su alumna, estaba seguro que con algunos empujones sería capaz de hacer recordar a la ojiblanca quien era. ¿Pero cuántos empujones serían para lograrlo?, cabe la posibilidad que sufra al momento de recordar pequeños fragmentos de su vida pasada.

-Ino es tu turno-. Dijo Tsunade a su alumna quien miraba de reojo a Hinata.

-Sí, déjemelo a mí directora-. Dijo la sutil voz de la rubia, se moría de ansias por conocer a su futura amiga.

Tsunade sonrió al ver como la chica entraba y saludaba a Hinata, ambas se quedaron ahí platicando hasta que Ino le propuso comer en las a fueras mientras le mostraba el lugar. Shikamaru quien también se había quedando viendo a la ojiblanca no pudo evadir ese sentimiento que le inundo al ver como sonreía la peliazul.

Todos despejaron el lugar al ver como Ino y Hinata salían del salón para comer. Cada quien tomo su rol de su vida rutinaria.

Shikamaru como siempre se dirigía a su lugar de paz eran demasiado emociones para él, tenía que organizar sus pensamientos y emociones.

-¡SASUKE!-. Grito una voz chillona a una azabache quien se encontraba mirando el cielo en la azotea. Volteo hasta encontrarse con Sakura.-. No te atrevas a ignórame-. Amenazo al ver como Sasuke dirigía su mirada de nuevo al cielo.

Se acerco y lo tomo por el abrazo, pero este enseguida se la aparto con un brusco movimiento.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-. Dijo con voz ronca mientras miraba a su novia con repudia.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-. Soltó de la nada Sakura sorprendiendo al azabache.

- Eso no te incumbe-. Contesto el azabache conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle a la pelirosa.

-¡Claro que me incumbe, o no te acuerdas que ella estaba de encimosa contigo en tu maldita casa!-. Gritó.

-¿Ella?-. Dijo con gracia el azabache mientras se tocaba el cabello para relajarse cosa que no logro.- ¡Solo la estaba ayudando a bajar del árbol, así que no la compares contigo!

-¡No creas que me voy a creer semejante estupidez, sé muy bien que ella te engatuso quiere separarte de mí!-. Exploto con tristeza la pelirosa mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla de este pero se quejo al ver como Sasuke la detenía tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

-No Sakura soy yo el que se quiere separar de ti-. Sasuke la miro con furia.- Prefiero estar con ella que con una cualquiera como tú.- Finalizo mientras la soltaba.

Sakura se toco en la marca que le había dejado el azabache debido al fuerte a agarre.- Sasuke…¿por qué?...por favor…no me dejes-. Dijo mientras una lagrimas de resbalaban por sus mejillas-. Yo te amo…

Sasuke se detuvo y se le erizo la piel de enojo al escuchar esas sucias y mentirosas palabras.

"_**-Sakura, ¿Me amas?-. Pregunto Sasori mientras labia su cuello.**_

_**-Ya sabes que sí, más que nada-. Contesto, sin saber las consecuencias de esa respuesta."**_

-¡No me vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entendiste?!-. Amenazo el Uchiha mientras salía conteniéndose las ganas de golpear por primera vez a una mujer.

Sakura de quedo petrificada ante la amenaza de su novio. Junto sus manos y las apretó sobre su pecho y sintió como pesadas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- Sasuke…

-Perdón no pude evitar escuchar-. Comentó Shikamaru que se encontraba a lado de Sasuke mirando atreves de una ventana del segundo piso. Se disculpaba ya que cuando subía a su lugar de paz en la azotea, escucho gritos detrás de esta.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que ese es tu lugar favorito-. Comentaba fastidiado el azabache mientras dirigía su mirada en cualquier cosa. Está pensando en decirle que también lo había espiado en la oficina de la directora, pero sería un golpe bajo para su orgullo y eso si que le iba a doler.

-Que problemático… ¿y qué harás?-. Pregunto curioso Shikamaru mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes que estaba junto a la ventana.

-¿De qué?-. Dijo el azabache mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Sabes muy bien que Sakura no es una chica que se rinda muy fácil, ¿Qué harás si ella intenta conquistarte de nuevo?-. Analizo Shikamaru, temiendo que la pelirosa hiciera algo indebido.

Sasuke lo sabía muy bien, amaba a Sakura, es posible que aun lo siga, pero con solo pensar en la chica de cabellos azulinos, alejaba esos pensamientos. La pregunta era ¿por qué? Cerró los ojos tratando de aclara su confusa mente, dejo que la suave y fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana lo golpeara en la cara para despejarse. Estaba agotado, irritado, enojado y confundido.

-Y aquí son los baños por si te urge-. Dijo divertida Ino mientras le mostraba el instituto a su querida nueva amiga del alma.

Hinata le encantaba la actitud positiva de su compañera, podía ver una hermosa aura verde rodeándola que se asemeja con la primavera y eso le agrado.

-por aquí está la biblioteca, por si se te antoja leer o dormir-. Indica la rubia mientras deslizaba la puerta para que viera la espacio librería con unas mesas junto a las ventanas que daban una vista de arboles verdes y frondosos, un lugar muy tranquilo para aquellos que quieran estudiar o dormir.

Hinata sonrió, ahora ya sabía donde practicar su lectura. Siguió a Ino por un corredor hasta dar con una escalera que llevaban a la azotea.

-Subiendo estas escaleras esta la azotea, por si quieres ir a comer o darte un respiro o estar a solas con tu pareja-. Dijo con picardía en lo último mientras alzaba las cejas, obviamente Hinata no comprendió pero le dio mucha risa la cara de su amiga.- Vamos te la mostrare.

-¡Oye Ino!-. Antes de subir las escaleras, un grito detuvo su andar. La rubia volteo para ver quien la llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto a una de sus compañeras de clase. Era una chica de cabellos negros con ojos azules.

-¿Ya te enteraste?-. Pregunto emocionada la chava mientras se acercaba hacia ella-. ¡Sasuke está soltero de nuevo!-. Chillo de emociono mientras brincaba con sus manos juntas.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Grito alarmada Ino.- ¿Por qué?

-Aún no se lo detalles pero dicen mucho que Sasuke evade a Sakura, ¿no es genial? Ahora es posible que tenga una opor….-. No pudo terminar ya que vio bajar de la azotea a una pelirosa con unos ojos llenos de enojos e ira.

-Continua-. Dijo la fría voz de Sakura. Vio como la chismosa que estaba enfrente empezaba a temblar y sonrió-. Sasuke y yo no hemos terminado niña tonta, así que deja de hacerte ilusiones.

-Sakura…-. Reclamo Ino al ver como su compañera se retiraba corriendo.

Hinata se asusto al ver como ahora la pelirosada la miraba con frialdad, hizo un paso hacia atrás al ver como esta se acercaba.

-Eso también va para ti-. Amenazo Sakura mientras la agarraba de la camisa. Hinata miraba el enojo de esta pero a la vez vio como tenía los ojos rojos. Y se podía notar una gran tristeza.

-¡Oye Sakura!-. Dijo Ino interponiéndose entre ellas. Le molesto la manera en que trato a la joven.

-¡No vuelvas a meterte entre Sasuke y yo por que lo vas a pagar muy caro!-. Escupió esa palabra llenas de odio, mientras se daba vuelta y se retiraba por el pasillo.

-¿Sakura?-. Dijo preocupada Ino al ver como se iba su amiga-. ¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunto a Hinata mientras veía como se acomodaba su camisa.- Perdónala ella en realidad es buena persona pero…-. No sabía que decirle, desconocía el comportamiento de su amiga.

-E...está bien-. Dijo Hinata al ver la preocupación de su amiga.- Creo que sé porque lo dijo…-. Menciono en voz baja pero si fue escuchada por la rubia que se le quedo viendo, esperando que ella se abriera para que le contase, tal vez así encontrarían una solución.

-Con que eso pasó-. Dijo la rubia quien se encontraba sentada junto con la peliazul, bajo un árbol frondoso, donde el fresco viento mecía sus cabellos.-Pero solo te ayudo, no sé por qué Sakura se lo tomo tan enserio.

Hinata no sabía que decir para ella todo era confuso, en el mundo en el que ella vivía nunca había visto algo así. Miro hacia el cielo y sonrió al ver las nubes avanzar.

-Pero cuéntame Hinata, ¿Qué se siente vivir con Sasuke?-. Preguntó de la nada Ino, olvidándose por completo de la pelirosada.

-¡¿Eh?! Pues… es divertido-. Dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a bajo de la barbilla.

-Solo eso, se más detallistas-. Dijo Ino juguetona.

-Pues…su familia es muy hermosa y la aprecio mucho por haberme ayudado…al principio no sabía qué hacer, era muchos sucesos que asimilar. Pero con el tim…tiempo me acostumbre a sus presencias, ech…es…especialmente con Sasuke, él me odiaba al principio, bueno creo que aún lo sigue haciendo, pero el siempre permanecía a mi lado, pritigiendome.-. Finalizo con unos ojos soñadores al recordar al azabache, se llevo su mano derecha hacia su pecho.

-¿pritigiendome?-. Repitió Ino con los ojos abiertos-. Ahajajajajajajaja querrás decir **protegiéndome **ajajaja-. Corrigió Ino quien no paraba de reír. A Hinata solo se le tiñeron las mejillas de la vergüenza, aun no sabía muy bien pronunciar palabras.

-B…basta…-. Susurro avergonzada al ver como su compañera no para de reír.

-Ajaja lo siento, es que…ajajaja-. Ino se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.-. ¡Ay Hinata! eres tan tierna-. Dijo mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.-. Me caes muy bien.

Hinata se sonrojo por el abrazo de su amiga y por lo dicho de esta. Se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso.- Gracias

-¡Pritigiendome! Ajajajaja-. Continuo riendo Ino mientras se acostaba en el podado césped. A Hinata solo se sonrojo más, estaba seguro que esta chica nunca lo olvidaría. Era una marca de comedia de por vida.

La hora de descanso termino y continuaron las clases, hasta cierto tiempo. Una vez terminada las clases, todos empezaron a recoger sus útiles y se dispusieron a salir. El azabache no era la excepción, guardo sus libros en su mochila, acomodo su silla y se dispuso a recoger a Hinata para irse a casa.

Camino hacia el salón donde la había asignado, no estaba lejos era en su mismo piso. Mientras caminaba unas cuantas personas, especialmente chicas se le quedaban viendo, bueno más bien se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos. Su ceño se frunció la ver como el chisme del rompimiento con su novia se esparció mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

-Llego al salón y vio como Shikamaru le impartía la última clase a Hinata-. "Acaso no escucho el timbre de salida"-. Pensó molesto el azabache al ver como este seguía explicándole quien sabe que a la ojiblanca.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy-. Dijo la tranquila voz de Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

-Gracias Shikamaru.-. Dijo Hinata quien veía como su maestro le regalaba una sonrisa después de estirarse.

Hinata tomo su mochila y guardo el resto de sus libros en su bolsa. Escucho como la puerta de su salón se abría y vio como estaba Sasuke con sus pertenencias en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Lista?-. Pregunto el azabache.

-Sí-. Dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shikamaru?-. Pregunto inocentemente Sasuke, fingiendo que no sabía que el moreno era el maestro de Hinata.

-Soy el maestro de Hinata, creí que ya lo sabías desde las afueras de la oficina-. Dijo el listillo de Shikamaru con una sonrisa de media.

Una venita salió de la cabeza de Sasuke-. ¿Eh, no se dé que hablas?

Hinata vio con la ceja alzada a los dos azabaches que se miraba con desafío y parecía que ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido a la pelea de miradas.

-Nos vamos-. Sugirió Hinata no aguantando la tensión que provocaba estos dos. A la petición de esta los tres salieron del salón y dispusieron a retirase hacia sus casa.

Una vez en la puerta de la salida Shikamaru se despido amablemente de Hinata y con Sasuke fue una vez más una batalla de miradas por unos cinco segundo.

-"¿Qué me pasa?"-. Pensó Shikamaru mientras caminaba de lado contario de los dos morenos, se toco la cabeza meditando lo que estaba asiendo, nunca antes había mirado a Sasuke contando desafío y más cuando estaba con la ojiblanca-. A caso son…

…_**celos.**_

Lo había buscado en el salón, pero simplemente este ya se había ido. Camino a la salida y vio como estaba con esa chica de cabellos azulinos. Sus ojos color jade la miraron con desprecio al ver como se iba con su novio.

-¿Acaso cree que me voy a dar por vencida?-. Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos. Sin embargo una mano le detuvo su objetivo de separarlos.

-¡¿Qué ra…-. Iba reclamar pero al ver que su amigo de cabellos rubio la miraba con tristeza-. Naruto…

-¿Por qué Sakura?-. Susurro con tristeza para que solo la pelirosa la escuchara.

Sakura agacho la cabeza no soportaba que la miraran así-. Yo…Lo siento-. Se soltó de su agarre y se fue en busca de esos dos.

Corrió apresuradamente para darle alcance a esos dos, pero creyendo que Sasuke la acompañaría a la supuesta casa de la chica. Tomo una dirección contaría al azabache. Sin saber que ellos dos compartían casa.

Apretó los puños ya que paso a lado del parque donde presencio el engaño de Sakura. Caminaba un poco más adelantado que Hinata que ni cuenta se dio que esta ya no la seguía.

-"Sakura"-. Pensó el azabache con unas ganas de golpear cualquier cosa. Había amado a la pelirosa como a nadie, la cuidaba, la protegía y ¿cómo le pagaba? Lleno de enojo pego su frutado puño a la pared que estaba a su izquierda. Sintió dolor en su mano tanto que se le erizo todo el cuerpo.-. Maldición…

Miro a la pared y se acordó cuando había golpeado el pobre árbol de su patio. Recordó como Hinata la había regañado con el simple hecho de hacerle una enorme grieta al arbusto. Se le soltó una sonrisa al recordar como ella le sostenía la mano en momentos difíciles y más cuando no sabía qué era lo que le había pasado y más cuando lo obligo a disculparse con ese árbol.-. Hinata…

Llamo pero al no recibir respuesta se volteo rápidamente y vio que ella ya no estaba a sus espaldas-. ¡Rayos!-. Maldijo para regresar en busca de esa chica, no sintió cuando dejo de seguirlo.- Esa niña como causa problemas-. Bufo molesto mientras repasaba los lugares donde habían pasado.

Se acerco al parque más odiado para él y la vio en cuclillas cerca de un árbol. Vio como temblaba.

-Hinata-. Llamo y al ver como esta se volteaba a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco preocupado-. ¿Qué tie…-. Iba continuar pero al ver como esta dirigía su vista un gato negro que yacía muerto en el césped parecía que lo habían matado a golpes.

-¿Por qué?-. Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke se puso de cuclillas con ella y vio como tenía en sus manos un pequeño gatito negro.

El gatito maullaba mientras recibía las suaves acaricias de Hinata.- ¿Siempre son así?…-. Soltó de la nada, captando la atención de Sasuke.-. A…acaso merecía morir así-. Gimió Hinata mientras abrazaba al pequeño gatito, por suerte el salió ileso al ataque. De seguro su madre lo había protegido.

-Los humanos…-. La gruesa voz de Sasuke capto la atención de Hinata quien tenía los ojos cristalinos.-Tienen dos caras la buena y la mala. Algunas personas usan la buena para realizar actos de beneficio a su prójimo mientras que los que usan la mala solo traen malestares y caos a la comunidad. Sin embargo para eso están los buenos, como tú…-. Señalo Sasuke mientras miraba con ternura y se hacia ella acercaba y con sus blancos pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas a Hinata.

-Para corregir los actos de los malos y convertirlos en buenos-. Finalizo Sasuke mientras le acariciaba la suave mejilla de Hinata.- Es un clico que deberemos recorrer una y otra vez por eso se llama vida, de ti depende de que bando quieres estar.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el cálido toque que le daba a Sasuke, sintió una vez más una pulsada en su corazón. Miro esos orbes oscuros como la noche que la hipnotizaban. Sintió como el azabache se acercaba su rostro cada vez más, percibió que su respiración tanto que empezaron mezclarse. Pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar risa de niños aproximándose al parque.

Sasuke se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se alejo de ella como un faro encendió. Sentía como a la sangre inundaba sus mejillas hasta teñirse en color rojo. Se puso de pie junto con Hinata quien tenía en su brazo el pequeño gatito.

-Vamos hay que cómprale comida-. Se aclaro la garganta Sasuke mientras se acomodaba su mochila en el hombro. Hinata quien lo miraba con las mejillas teñidas, asintió de manera tímida y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke se adelanto y al ver como esta no la seguía por que se encontraba viendo el hermoso gatillo, maldijo lo despistado que podía a llegar esa chica. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano derecha sin lastimar al minino-. Date prisa o si no chillara ese pulgosos-. Finalizo mientras se llevaba a una alegre y divertida Hinata. Sintió como sus dedos eran entrelazados y le gusto muchísimo esa sensación. Miro a Sasuke con sus ojos brillantes como la luna y agradeció.

-"Gracias Sasuke"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de capitulo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, Hola, Hola, Hola!

Pues aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, me disculpo por la demora es que me hacía falta inspiración.

Agradezco los comentarios de quienes continúan leyendo mi historia. Los amo un beso. Una bienvenida para aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo de leer mis capítulos. Los que llevo -.-

dniizz: Hola me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 3, y espero que este te haya gustado más. Jaja podría que Sakura está loca pero más adelante se dira el por que de su comportamiento. Y si también ya quiero que llegue Neji, lo amo, en fin Gracias por leerlo y espero que continúes leyendo mi historia.

lady-darkness-chan: jaja que bueno que te diste cuenta de los personajes de Shaman King, es que son esenciales en mi historia bueno no tanto pero si van a participar en lo emocionante XD.

SoDamnBeautiful1: que buena reseña hiciste del capítulo, bienvenida espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y continúes leyéndolo.

lady castillo: gracias por tu comentario a mi también me encanta esta pareja espero que este capítulo de haya gustado.

Andrea: me encanta tu entusiasmo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis historia espero que te haya gustado.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios: 3 Cuídense

Yei-chan


End file.
